On the Frontlines of War
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Daniel and Michael try to find Rayne and the gang. But when they do, things get complicated. The Red Queen hunting humanity, Wesker being alive, and now an old nemesis from Daniel and friends' past arrises. In a world worse than Hell, what can the gang do caught in the middle of so many deadly forces?
1. Chapter 1

**_ATTENTION! ! ! ! ! !: ANYONE READING THIS STORY. IT'S THE THIRD IN A TRILOGY. FIRST GO TO THE AUTHOR RAYNE ARIANNA MARANOCHI AND READ AND REVIEW THE STORIES "SANDS OF TIME" AND "ETERNAL FAITH IN DAMNATION". TRUST ME. IT'S WORTH IT. THEY'RE GOOD STORIES._**

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the movie characters. So, I'm posting this but I'm still only the co-writer, as far as I'm concerned. Still Rayne Arianna Maranochi's story. Just with a different poster. As the co-writer, I own Daniel and his group along with Conrad Carver and those who work with him.

* * *

On the Mend

Daniel groaned for the thousandth time. Michael, his temporary caretaker, sighed and looked over at him.

"What the fuck do you want this time?" Michael demanded.

"I need to take a leak," Daniel complained. "Kinda hard with only my right arm and leg."

"You are the most needy person I've ever met," Michael grumbled standing and walking over. "I aughta kill you now and put you out of my misery."

"Probably," Daniel smirked as Michael lifted him and carried him to the bathroom, setting him on the toilet then leaving. "Of course, that'd be no fun."

"Yeah, that and Angel would kill me," Michael snorted then closed the door.

After a moment, he heard the toilet flush and Daniel called for him. He opened it and carried Daniel back to Daniel's bed. He undressed Daniel's wounds and grinned. Both limbs had been regrowing for the last week and were now to his knee and elbow. He would probably be another week before he would have his hand and foot back and then would need a day or two to regain his coordination. Until then, Michael was basically at the mercy of Daniel's needs and entertainment.

"Go to sleep," Michael suggested. "We're heading out early tomorrow."

"Yep, just you, me, the open road, and your tired feet," Daniel grinned.

"Let it go Daniel," Michael grumbled. "There should have been a car at that gas station."

"But there wasn't," Daniel chuckled. "All this traveling has me simply exhausted. Goodnight."

He rolled himself over his his useful arm and closed his eyes, hearing Michael grumble swears under his breath before also laying down and drifting off to sleep. Daniel looked back at him and grinned. He couldn't help it. Michael had been running himself ragged trying to keep him accommodated while he recovered. Granted that was partially so that he would heal faster, but still. Daniel turned back around and closed his eyes, drifting off.

* * *

Michael groaned, setting Daniel in the passenger seat of the Jeep they had found and then staggering away, stretching his back. Daniel chuckled, swinging around to sit forward and closing the door. Michael climbed in the driver's seat and sighed, resting his forehead against the top of the steering wheel.

"I...fucking...hate...standard," Michael growled, thumping his head on the wheel with each word.

"I heard you loved stick," Daniel grinned and Michael flashed him a look filled with so much hatred that Daniel's mind shut down for a moment, leaving him at a loss for words and having trouble even making himself breathe.

"Shut up Daniel," Michael sighed, whatever Daniel had seen being gone. "I can drive stick better than you, at least."

Daniel laughed and shook his head.

"I dunno man, I've seen you drive," Daniel laughed as Michael started the Jeep and started to move.

The Jeep jerked and stuttered then stalled. Michael started it again holding up his hand to keep Daniel silent. He started out again, and again the Jeep jerked and shook then began to move. Michael shifted to second and the Jeep jerked then continued. Daniel began to laugh, trying to resist for a moment resulting in him sending spit all over the dash.

"What?" Michael snapped.

"You're gunna kill the clutch," Daniel cackled.

Michael growled in annoyance just as they saw a flare shoot into the sky in the distance. Michael glanced at Daniel who shrugged and nodded but drew his pistol nonetheless. Michael drove to where the flare had come from and stopped, putting on the parking brake and shutting off the Jeep.

"Here we are," Michael sighed, slipping his pocket knife out of his sleeve and flicking the blade out. "And boy what a wonderful thing we've found."

"Yeah," Daniel nodded, all humor gone from his tone as his eyes surveyed the scene before them.

There were at least two dozen males, all of them too dirty and disease ridden to tell what nationality they were. Most had dark spots where their skin was rotting, all of them had rotten teeth, yellow eyes, and a fair few had boils. Quite frankly, Daniel was glad he had to use a gun. That meant he was far away from their blood. And there was a very good chance that Michael would be catching something. The other thing Daniel was unsure about, was the women. There were roughly five for each male and while about two fifths were in chains to keep them from running, the rest seemed not only docile, but willing as the males present did a number of things Daniel wished he could forget seeing. The least horrible thing he saw was rape. And while there was a lot of that, there was even more of worse things. Though, it was hard to judge what was worse since a good amount of the women were not only enjoying it, they were loving it, which Daniel really wanted to forget. Michael apparently saw the same and felt the same, because his mood was growing darker by the minute.

"They're not leaving here alive," Michael decided.

"Them or us," Daniel agreed. "And I refuse to die here. But watch the unchained ones. Something tells me a few might be docile to them only."

"Agreed," Michael nodded. "Watch my back."

Daniel nodded, opening the door and getting out just far enough to be able to shoot without getting shot right away. Especially since a few of the males had AK47s. Most of them had pipes and machetes, though, making it Michael's favorite kind of fight, an easy one. As Michael walked forward, knife held in reverse grip to hide it behind his arm, a handful of males made their way over with machetes, pipes, and spiked bats. Daniel watched Michael talk to them for about three seconds before slashing two of their throats, signaling the end of any sort of civility. Chaos broke out instantly. The rest of the group around him all pulled their weapons back but Michael killed them all before they had done anything. The men with guns all raised them, opening fire but couldn't aim at Michael well with Michael running between the other men and with Daniel shooting at them. Bullets slammed into the Jeep for a moment before Daniel returned to firing, dropping the last few shooters.

Michael ducked under a hail of bullets, allowing it to blast several men wide open before standing and grabbing another man, blocking bullets with him before shoving him into one charging with a machete then stabbing the man as Daniel killed the last shooter. Michael ducked under another man's lead pipe and stood, slashing him across the chest before spinning and slashing his throat. He spun, blocking a machete with it and allowing the machete to embed itself in another man's chest before cutting the machete wielder's Carotid artery. He turned, seeing the last handful of men charging at Daniel who had been dropping them a few at a time while Michael fought. Finally, Daniel's gun was empty and he sighed. Just as the first reach the Jeep, Michael's knife sailed through the air, sticking into his temple. The others turned toward Michael and the first swung a pipe at him but Michael ducked under it then stood, slamming a sideways palm strike into the man's throat, crushing it. He shoved the man into the next one's machete then threw a side kick into the next man, crushing his nose with the bottom of his foot. Then, he grabbed his knife and spun, slashing the machete wielder in the armpit, deep enough to hit the major artery there then used the knife to block a pipe, the blade getting stuck in the pipe and ripped free. Michael grabbed the man by the sides of his head, digging both thumbs into the screaming man's eyes, blood and chunks of eye ball flooding out of the man's eye sockets. The last man began to stagger away, terror clear on his face. Finally Michael released the man and he fell to the ground, unconscious from the pain. Michael drove the machete man's machete through his head then retrieved his knife and started after the last man. Just as he reached him, the women all sprang up, drawing foot-long daggers from under the bundles of discarded clothing around them, and charged at Michael. Michael growled in annoyance and spun, blocking a knife and slashed the woman's throat just before another knife buried itself in his back. He shouted in pain, spinning and killing the woman then wrenched the knife out, hurling it into another woman before beginning to spin and slash his way through the women, killing the man that was trying to flee relatively soon, until finally the women were dead. Those chained down, who had been chained and unable to either help or attack Michael had met their end at the blades of the other women, who had also been killing each other in their blood frenzy.

Michael returned to the Jeep, seeing the motor was toast. Just as he arrived, so did a pick-up truck with three Jamaican men in the cab and another four on the back.

"Greetings Man!" the driver shouted. "What happened here?"

"They attacked," Michael stated. "You feeling like doing the same?"

"Nah Man," the driver laughed. "We be peace lovin' Man. Hop on. We'll give you a lift Man."

Michael nodded and picked up Daniel, grunting in pain as he hobbled over to the truck with him where the Jamaicans on back lifted him into the bed and then helped Michael up as well, beginning to tend to his wound as the driver started out toward their base. After a couple of hours, they arrived and found roughly sixty survivors, roughly half Jamaicans, some Americans, a lot of blacks, and a handful of Asians. They weren't on a base, however, they were on a cruise ship.

"Michael, tell me we're not headed out to sea," Daniel complained.

"Sorry," Michael growled.

"We be headin' for the Americas Man," the driver stated. "It aughta take about a week. Then we'll be goin' to Alaska Man. To Arcadia."

"Arcadia?" Daniel blinked. "It was a ship. It was run by an organization that wound up slaughtering everyone onboard."

"Seriously?" one of the Jamaicans on back asked, except with an American accent. "Shit. There goes that plan."

"We need to get to DC," Michael stated. "Think you can handle that much?"

"Sure Man," the Jamaican driver nodded. "We get you there in a flash Man."

Daniel rolled his eyes, looking over to Gabriel who snickered as they were taken to the ship and the others all got on. Then, they set out.

* * *

Leave a review. Oh, and good job finding this story. Anyway, Rayne and I hope you enjoy this one. It'll be a bit...different from the other two.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters. Chapter 2. hope you're enjoying the story so far.

* * *

Stand My Ground Until the End

Angel flipped, hurling a knife into three separate infected's heads and dropping them off the wall. She landed lightly, as always, but she was tiring. And she should be. We had been at it for hours. The plan was to fight as long as they could then swap out with fresh troops and rest while they held the wall. Claire, Alice and I had decided to keep our group as one team, Daniel's group, what was present of it for another, and the rest of the military as two separate groups. The plan worked, mostly. However, Daniel's group and our group found ourselves fighting more and more often. On this round, being the third cycle, I was fighting alongside Daniel's group as well as ours because Olivia had sprained her wrist and ankle both in the last cycle and was out of the fight for the time being.

"Rayne!" Angel shouted pointing down into the army of infected below our section of the wall.

I looked down and saw why. There was a pack of fifteen Lickers charging at the wall, knocking other infected out of the way.

"Not a chance," I growled, using my powers to hurl two massive pieces of rubble from the courtyard behind us at the pack, crushing all but two, which both leapt onto the wall instantly. "Shit."

Before Either could drop to the ground, Janice and Alice both blasted their heads wide open with anti-material sniper rifles, launching their bodies off the wall where they fell and knocked several infected off of the outside of the wall where they were climbing up like they had spiderman's powers.

"That worked pretty well," Angel called over. "Just wish these things would stop climbing."

I nodded in agreement, charging my katana's blade with psionic energy and slashed it along the wall but just over the edge, an arch of psionic energy shooting out along the trail of my slash, wiping out anything on the wall for a large section. I looked over at Gabriel and winced. He was holding his own, years of training with Daniel having yielded amazing results, allowing him to fight on a superhuman level, maybe even level with Alice as far as speed and skill. But in the end, he was only human. He was exhausted. He was still wiping out infected at an incredible rate but he was beginning to be overwhelmed.

Angel must have noticed too because a near chain gun level stream of throwing knives shot out of her right palm, slaughtering the infected around him before she turned, firing two of the same streams into the army, as she had resisted doing for most of the time we had been fighting due to the strain it put on her. After a moment, and countless kills, she stopped, falling to a knee and groaning. Alice landed beside her suddenly, gesturing for me to send her to the others with my powers and I did so, Angel instantly passing out beside Kurt as Claire took over Alice's gun and Alice drew a pair of wakizashi to fight with. I nodded to her and moved closer to Gabriel where I could help him if he needed it. To his other side was Kelly, furious that infected were not even bothering to attack her. Instead, they were just trying to go past her. So they were dying quickly, possibly faster than Angel's had. In fact, Kelly was moving so fast that she was literally a blur.

A Licker leapt completely over me but before it could fully clear the wall, my sword split it in half then descended onto the head of an enhanced infected that had been about to get atop the wall. Off to one side, Alice was slaughtering infected right and left. Their heads sailed off of the wall rapidly. My own infected were still on the side when I split their heads but they were dying almost as fast as those around another moment, I blasted the infected below my section then ran to Gabriel's side, stopping three infected from pouncing on him as he wrestled with one on the ground. After a moment, he managed to pick his knife up, stabbing the infected and shoving it off then standing and attaching a taser to his knife.

"Think you can clean us off and move the blood to cover the outside of the wall?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, doing as he instructed.

Then, he knelt, electrifying the taser and placing the blade into the blood. Electricity raced across the blood, frying everything on the wall. Infected dropped off and the electricity followed the blood that had been running along the ground outside the wall from slaughtered infected and then began to jump from animated corpse to mutated animated corpse, frying dozens upon dozens of them before the taser shorted out. Gabriel sighed, putting the device back into one of his inside pockets and wiped some sweat off his brow.

"How much longer until I can switch?" Gabriel asked.

"Now," I said using my powers to send him to Janice.

Janice joined us on the wall and Gabriel took her rifle. Janice drew a pair of Kukri machetes, similar to the ones Alice had had when we had had to deal with Dr. Isaacs. I moved back to my own spot on the wall just as a small flood of enhanced infected leapt onto it. I began to spin and slash, making relatively short work of them. Then, I turned just as an Enhanced Licker landed over me. Instantly, both anti-material rifles blasted its head, leaving almost all of it as little more than paste. The body fell backward, crushing several infected and clearing a section of the wall and the falling infected knocked more off in a wave spreading around the wall. I looked over at Kelly and saw her glaring at me.

"I had them!" she shouted.

"I'm sure!" I shouted back.

After a moment, Claire was on the wall and Kelly, quite unhappily, left to take her rifle. I looked to Kurt and Kama, seeing that they were both sitting this one out, guarding Angel and Olivia, neither of whom were in any condition to fight. I looked back as the flying infected that the Ospreys had been handling so far turned their sights on us. I groaned as a swarm of them flew at us. Our chances of lasting a week just dropped by several thousands to one.

They flew low enough to try to grab us but before they could they met their end, whether at the point of a blade or by a bullet. After what felt like eternity, the sky began to darken, and the fliers retreated. Then, the rest of the military arrived, replacing us along the wall and we retreated to the others, L.J., Luther, Ada, and Jill meeting us.

"Where have you guys been?" Claire demanded.

"We've been working in the armory," Luther stated. "But its okay. It came with perks."

He held up an M4 in one hand and an HK417 in the other as Ada held up a pair of Kriss Super V submachine guns, Jill held up a Pancor Jackhammer in one hand and an AA-12 in the other while the staff she had used against Alice was slung across her back in a makeshift sheath I had made for it, and L.J. held up a Mark 19 fully automatic heavy grenade launcher. L.J., apparently wanting to have the best stuff as always, had his gold plated desert eagles strapped to his hips, his Mark 19, an AT4 rocket launcher over one shoulder, a pair of M72 Law rocket launchers on the other, and a SMAW Rocket Launcher slung diagonally across both.

"What are you doing with so many rocket launchers?" I asked.

"Figured they'd come in handy," L.J. stated.

I grinned. I liked his train of thought. I looked back at the wall as Wesker strolled out of the white house, looking up at the wall as well.

"How goes it?" Wesker asked.

"Well, we just got a whole lot of new toys," I stated. "Aside from that, not great. Half our best fighters are down for a while."

Wesker nodded and pulled a pair of thirteen inch combat knives with heavy saw-tooth serrations on the back. Then, he blurred up to the wall. The military backed off the wall and infected began to scramble over the edge and Wesker blurred around, slaughtering them. However, even for all his speed, every ten seconds or so, one got through. The third one was a Licker, and it instantly began to sweep soldiers aside with its claws, which Alice knew all too well were capable of infecting.

"Stop it!" Alice shouted.

As I sprinted forward, a throwing knife shot past my head, hitting the Licker in the foot and stopping it from slashing me. I bisected its head and it dropped dead just as a second Licker cleared the wall, charging straight for Angel, who was awake but was still weak from her attack earlier and was unable to form another knife now.

"Angel!" Janice shouted as she turned toward it, much too slow.

At the last second, Kurt stepped between her and the Licker, driving a very sharp section of broken pipe into its head less than a second before being batted aside.

"Kurt!" Angel shouted sprinting over as he began to cough, blood splattering across the ground.

"I'm okay," Kurt stated pushing himself up. "The blood's from my mouth. But I think I may have a broken rib."

Angel hugged him, careful not to touch his rib cage since he was probably right.

"Thank you so much for saving me," Angel said looking up at the wall just as an Enhanced Licker leapt over Wesker altogether. "Rayne!"

I turned, using my abilities to hurl a massive piece of rubble at it, knocking it back over the wall but not killing it. Then, me and Alice joined Wesker on the wall with Kelly following.

"How kind of you to join me," Wesker sneered as there was a break in the fight.

"Shut up Wesker," I snarled. "This is the only time we work together."

I raised my sword as Alice drew her wakizashi and Kelly her knife. Then, infected began to scramble over the wall, instantly being slaughtered by Wesker and us. Thankfully, they were more targeting us than trying to get past us. Finally, Wesker called for a switch and the military took our place and we fell back to rest. It was going to be a very long week at this pace.

* * *

Well, Wesker's finally being somewhat useful. Kind of. Anyway, leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters.

* * *

Sea of Dead

Daniel made his way out onto the deck using his crutches. The cruise ship had still had medical supplies in the med bay thanks to the Jamaicans actually being the ship's crew and keeping it stocked when they made port. Daniel had explained about his virus to the survivors so they wouldn't be alarmed when his limbs regrew, now being at his ankle and the base of all of his fingers. He was glad he had mobility again because Michael had had just about enough of being a man servant. Daniel and Michael had been given a room on the upper deck and Daniel found Michael beside the railing and stopped beside him, leaning on the railing and resting his crutches beside himself.

"So..." Daniel sighed, having nothing to talk about after two weeks of being stuck with him.

"So..." Michael replied. "Orientals. I thought maybe Ada was the last after the Las Plagas was released there and in Russia."

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "Guess we found the last group."

They both chuckled for a moment before Daniel fell silent, mind drifting back to a time not long after shit had hit the fan, about when the Las Plagas infection waged a war all its own against Asia. Specifically to a battle-scarred city where a certain hated person got a certain someone killed.

"He can't still be human," Daniel stated after a while of silence. "Not after so long. And yet..."

"If we can do it he can do it better," Michael finished. "I know. I was there that day. When Sari died."

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "You think we'll ever find him?"

"Sooner than you imagine I'd bet," Michael stated. "Knowing him, he even has an apocalypse gang now."

"Ours is still better," Daniel smirked.

"Probably," Michael nodded then fell silent, as did Daniel.

"Something's..." Daniel trailed off, looking behind the ship. "Oh shit."

"Did it find us?" Michael asked.

"Worse," Daniel growled. "Las Plagas."

Michael drew his knife and Daniel drew his pistol, growling in annoyance as rotting hands began to reach up and grab the lower deck and the railings.

"We're fucked," Michael stated.

"Yep," Daniel nodded. "We could always burn the ship but then we'd have to swim with the Las Plagas and that just doesn't appeal to me."

"I agree," Michael nodded. "Shame your leg isn't fully healed yet."

"Hey, it's making better progress than I expected," Daniel snorted. "It'll be healed before we reach land in three days."

"True," Michael nodded. "Now, about the problem at hand."

Daniel nodded, aiming downward and squeezing off two shots, two Las Plagas zombies' heads exploding. Michael dropped to the lower deck, slashing three zombies then spun, kicking another backward into the railing where it tipped over backward, crashing down in the sea. Daniel spun, swinging his right crutch and holding his pistol on his left armpit. The crutch smashed into the side of a Las Plagas zombie's face and knocked it overboard as well. Daniel grinned. The Las Plagas zombies were only armed with combat knives and machetes. It would be relatively easy to keep them off the ship so long as they kept them from overwhelming them. Daniel put his gun away and hopped over the railing, crashing down on a zombie crutches first, flipping and using his good foot to kick a zombie away from Michael before it could slash his back. Then, Daniel put his foot down and used his right crutch to smash the one he landed on off the ship.

"Decided I could use the exercise," Daniel grinned as Michael shot him a dirty look.

Michael snorted and raised his knife.

"The usual?" Michael grinned.

"The Las Plagas variant," Daniel nodded raising his right crutch.

Las Plagas zombies swarmed them from both sides and Daniel grinned, supporting himself with his left crutch and his good leg, knocking the Las Plagas overboard with his other crutch and his good leg every once in a while. Michael used a combination of his knife and feet to knock Las Plagas overboard. For a time, they were even, until Daniel's crutch broke. He fell to the deck, grunting and Michael stepped in front of him, kicking an entire line of Las Plagas off the boat before they could reach him.

"Sorry, but he's off the menu," Michael snarled. "You okay?"

"Just need a new crutch," Daniel growled, pulling himself up with the other one.

A Las Plagas slipped past Michael and Daniel picked his foot up, push kicking it backward into the rest of the group, several of which were knocked overboard. Then, the screaming began. Both spun toward the sound as enhanced infected swarmed at them from the other side, much faster than the Las Plagas.

"Um, Michael, we might be a bit over my head here," Daniel growled, mowing down a line of enhanced infected.

"Oh yeah right," Michael snorted. "Don't you use Executioners' hammers?"

Daniel grinned and rolled his eyes, using a length of bandage from his pocket to attach his left hand to the crutch then drew his knife in his right hand, grinning. The infected filled the deck on both sides but waited. "So, you want Las Plagas or enhanced infected?"

"I'll take the Las Plagas," Michael grinned. "More challenge."

"Slower," Daniel corrected. "Don't worry, I'll let you have your handicap."

"Go!" Michael shouted and everything charged.

Daniel ducked under the first enhanced infected, slashing it down the front as he did then stood, picking his foot up and kicking the next in the forehead, its neck snapping back and severing its spinal cord. Daniel spun, slashing the first's spinal cord as well before finishing his spin by driving the knife into another's temple. Just as he pulled his knife free, the water on their side of the ship lit up with electricity. Then, the spot began to move, circling the ship. Daniel killed another infected and looked over the side at the electricity and swore.

"Eel!" he shouted.

"Feed it the infected!" Michael shouted, knocking Las Plagas overboard where the eel fried them into ash.

Daniel swung his crutch, knocking several infected into the water where the electricity was glowing and they were fried instantly. He grinned, as infected charged and set his crutch down, spinning on it and kicking a group off the deck. Behind him, Michael was nearly finished the Las Plagas since most had already been knocked overboard before the infected arrived. Daniel set his foot on the floor and dropped to his knees, wrenching his hand free of the tape and then used his right hand to smash a hole in the deck then put both hands under it. Infected swarmed toward him but just as they neared him and Michael turned to help him, Daniel lifted, the deck under all of the infected breaking loose at once and rising, knocking the infected off balance. Daniel quickly flipped the floor over the railing and it crumbled at the last second, the infected all falling in with the remains of the section of deck. Daniel sighed and picked up his crutch again along with his knife and pulled himself up as Michael kicked the last Las Plagas off.

"Looks like it's over," Michael stated crossing his fingers.

"Let's pray," Daniel nodded. "Let's go see if anyone's left. The screams stopped a while ago."

Michael nodded and they searched the entirety of the ship. No one. The Eel left after a while and Michael took the helm, steering toward DC, according to his compass and satellite map, but God only knew how accurate that was. After another day, Daniel had all of his fingers back and all but his toes and by the time he went to sleep those were back too. The next day, they pulled into port and got off the ship, seeing massive black clouds overhead and the lights of explosions in the distance. They found a pair of motor cycles that still ran in the costal city they were in and drove toward the explosions, finding themselves at DC, except that the White House was surrounded by countless infected, along with a flying variety they hadn't encountered yet. They nodded to each other and drove down at the army, not bothering with weapons. Just as they neared the army, the wolves broke out of it and they ditched the bikes, landing on the wolves who turned and ran through the path they had carved in the army again before leaping over the wall around the White House, landing in the middle of Hell.

* * *

Well, the cavalry has arrived. Hopefully it's not too late.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad Humor

I dropped off of the wall, shouting in annoyance and anger as five Lickers leapt up, slashing at me, only narrowly missing. Olivia and Kurt had fallen back to the white house where Wesker claimed to have an escape tunnel where all of the civilians had been evacuated through and Angel and Kama went with them, along with K-Mart, Claire, Jill, and Ada. While they were gone, Gabriel, myself, Alice, Janice, Luther, L.J., Kelly, Wesker, Crystal, and Barry all stayed to defend the wall while the military fell back, trying to save as many people as possible. However, the infected had begun making a push much larger than anything the entire week we had been fighting. I was kind of happy we had saved L.J.'s toys because it looked like we might need them to escape.

A few minutes before I had jumped off the wall inward, my wolves had gone the other way, heading for the two motorcycles I had seen speeding toward us. Which meant one thing. Cavalry. Just as this thought crossed my head, two Enhanced Lickers landed in front of me with the five normal Lickers behind them. As the small Lickers charged at me, the ground began to explode skyward below them, the trap blasting them into pieces but not reaching the Enhanced Lickers, much to my aggravation. Then, the Cavalry arrived, my wolves landing on either side of me as Michael and Daniel dropped to the ground, both drawing their knives and grinning from ear to ear.

"Howdy," Michael greeted.

"We'll take it from here," Daniel promised. "Get everyone out. There's a cruise ship in the city on the coast to the East. Get the usual suspects on that. We've got a homicidal maniac to track down, if I remember right."

"Yeah," I nodded before signaling Alice to fall back, causing her to notice who had finally arrived.

Alice signaled the others and everyone fell back, retreating to the tunnel. I turned to go but stopped.

"Escape tunnel, sub level two," I stated. "East wing. You'd better get through before they do."

"Relax," Daniel chuckled. "We'll be fine."

I nodded, knowing full well he was lying through his teeth. Then, I turned and followed the others, using my sword to leave gashes, leading to the tunnel.

* * *

Wesker continued to hold what he could on the wall and Daniel and Michael grinned at each other.

"So, the usual?" Daniel grinned.

"Last one done has to be the pack mule," Michael grinned.

"Ready," Daniel grinned as they both crouched. "Go!"

He shouted it just as the Lickers leapt at them. Both humans laughed as they ducked under the first swipe, slashing the Lickers along the sides then leaping onto their backs and stabbing them in the heads. They wrenched their knives free, flipping off of the Lickers then spinning, kicking them into each other. The Lickers began to stand so Michael and Daniel sprinted forward, beginning to spin and slash their targets rapidly. After exactly five seconds, Michael's dropped and one second later Daniel's went down. Michael laughed triumphantly just as Wesker stopped, the infected swarming past him. He turned, looking to Daniel and smirking.

"Son of a-"

Daniel stopped as a wall of infected reached them. He drew his pistol as Michael drew an MP5 and they began to tear into the infected, using their guns to keep the wave from washing them away. As they fought, they exchanged a knowing look of hatred. Wesker had double-crossed them. Infected were no threat to him. He was immune and couldn't die. Not to mention that they had no interest in attacking him. They saw him as one of them. But Daniel and Gabriel, were one hundred percent edible.

Within minutes it became clear that they were royally fucked. The circle they had created was quickly closing in on them and Daniel had already run out of bullets, leaving him to use his knife alone. He missed his hammer, as he could have been using it like a bo staff and slaughter the things around them with it. He continued to slaughter them with his knife, also beginning to trip over corpses as he did. Michael and Daniel began to gravitate toward the white house, leaving a massive sea of re-killed infected behind them. Finally they reached the stairs and jumped, dropping two floors. Daniel landed first and caught Michael, saving him from a broken leg. Then, they sprinted along, following the gashes in the walls as the hallway behind them swarmed with undead. They finally reached a massive steel door that even an executioner wouldn't be able to move and Daniel sprinted through but quickly skidded to a stop. He turned and looked back, seeing Michael holding a hand over the controls as hands began to break through the door.

"Michael!" Daniel shouted.

"Daniel, you are a fool," Michael snickered, his tone of voice and his attitude not matching anything he had ever seen in Michael, and he had seen Michael when he was absolutely certain he would die before. This wasn't that. This was different. Michael was a whole different person. Someone much, much colder.

"Michael...what's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"You're a fool," Michael repeated. "You're always so trusting and so loyal. How many times has it gotten you into a mess? How many times has it gotten someone you love killed?"

"Michael-"

And then Michael was back. He punched the controls, breaking them and sprinted forward, sliding under the door. As he stood beside Daniel, he grinned.

"Just kidding," Michael snickered. "Had you going for a minute there."

Daniel stared at Michael as Michael began to walk down the tunnel. After a moment, he shook his head following. He and Michael really needed to talk about Michael's sense of humor. After about twenty minutes, they came out at the other end of the tunnel and looked back. The white house compound was in flames. Everything was gone. As was the last safe haven mankind had had. And even that hadn't been safe.

"Come on," Daniel sighed. "We need to catch up with the others."

Just as he said this, the wolves skidded to a stop in front of him. Blood and dirt matted their fur and covered them and they had numerous wounds, but they were still alive and they were still much faster than Daniel and Michael. So, Daniel and Michael climbed on and the wolves took off. Within minutes, they reached the ship and the wolves jumped on. Whoever was steering pulled out to sea and Daniel went to find Rayne, finding her, Alice, Claire, Luther, Janice, Angel, and Kama all standing around the yoke, Janice steering.

"Where are we going?" Janice asked.

Daniel was silent for a few minutes before looking out to sea.

"Chicago," Daniel said, noticing Angel and Michael both tense. "We're going to Chicago."

Janice nodded and steered down the coast.

"Told you we'd be fine," Daniel grinned at Rayne. "Although, Wesker abandoned us. The infected ignored him. He was never in danger."

"I knew he'd double-cross us," Rayne growled. "Well, at least it's over now."

"Not yet," Michael stated. "We still have to kill the Red Queen, and now Wesker. I'm looking forward to that one."

"Me too," Rayne nodded. "For now, though, I think you and me have a bit of business to discuss."

"Ah yes," Daniel nodded. "That's right. Your treatment. If you'd kindly follow me, there are still a few sterile syringes in the med bay."

He left with Rayne for the infirmary to inject his virus into her so that she would not be wounded when remembering her time with Carlos anymore. Once they were gone, the others all went their own way.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters.

* * *

Training

Daniel leaned against the railing beside Angel and smirked.

"You know, a cruise is the last thing I expected during this," Angel stated.

"Hopefully it doesn't end like the last one," Daniel stated. "There were some Jamaicans and Asians here last time. Las Plagas took care of them."

"Asians huh?" Angel grinned. "I'll leave it alone since I'm sure Michael already made the joke."

"He did," Daniel nodded, glancing over at Angel to see her watching Kurt. He knew the expression she wore all to well. "I heard he saved you."

"He did," Angel nodded.

"I'll have to thank him later," Daniel stated.

Angel nodded, only half listening now.

He looked down in time to see Kurt and Kama separate. He winced. Yes, he knew that expression all to well.

"Kinda wish I had been earlier."

"Uh oh," Daniel grinned. "Sounds like someone's got a crush."

"Not a crush," Angel said. "I don't do crushes. They're shallow. No, I ignore any feelings that don't mean anything."

"I see," Daniel nodded. "So you've fallen in love with Kurt."

Angel nodded slowly. "And even though his heart belongs to Kama, I'm going to stay by his side as much as I can. I'm going to protect him. And I'll protect her for him."

"What about when this is over?" Daniel asked. "Is this your resignation?"

Angel was silent for a while. She watched as Kurt and Kama enjoyed the pool. Finally she turned to Daniel, nodding.

"Yes," Angel mumbled, knowing it would not please Daniel to lose his second in command. "This is my resignation. After all of this is over, I'm leaving. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Daniel smiled. "I'm not holding you against your will, at least I hope I'm not. You were always free to go. If you believe you'd be happier elsewhere, then I wish you luck. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for Rayne's knife fighting class."

He turned, walking away and Angel turned to stare out to sea. Daniel went to the upper deck where he was supposed to meet Rayne but she wasn't there yet. Michael was, however, and was leaning against the railing.

"So, how did your chat with Angel go?" Michael asked. "Find out what's bugging her?"

"She's leaving," Daniel stated, also leaning on the railing.

"Ouch," Michael sighed. "At least she's alive this time...Sorry."

"It's fine," Daniel sighed. "I'm at peace with what happened. I'll still kill him when we find him, but I'm at peace."

Michael nodded, grinning. But it faded when he saw Daniel's expression.

"She's in love with Kurt," Daniel stated. "She's leaving so that she can stay with him."

Michael stared at him for a moment before turning out to sea.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Michael breathed. "But hey, you always said-"

"Of course I'm in love with her you asshole," Daniel snapped before sighing. "How could I not be? Even you had a crush on her for a while."

"True," Michael snorted.

Daniel looked down at Angel and grit his teeth against his emotions.

"I love her," Daniel mumbled. "Why is it that I can never be happy?"

"Because life hates you as much as it does me," Michael stated. "I am sorry. But, what are you going to do?"

"I'm...I'm going to protect her through this," Daniel stated. "I'm going to keep her safe until the end. Then, once this is over, I don't know. After living this life so long, I never really considered what I'd do after this was all over. I guess we'll see when it happens."

"I certainly hope so," Michael stated.

Daniel sighed just as Rayne stepped up onto the deck behind them.

"Sorry I'm late," Rayne apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Daniel said turning around and forcing a smile. "So, you ready to start?"

"Yes," Rayne nodded drawing her knife.

Daniel drew his own and showed Rayne the most basic techniques and skills. Rayne picked it up quickly and before long, she and Daniel were sparring. She had a long way to go before she could batch Daniel at his best, but she was good enough to give him a fair workout. Finally, Daniel called it and Rayne put her knife away.

"Not bad," Daniel grinned. "You learn fast. How are you doing?"

"I still relapse into memories but I don't get new wounds anymore so..." Rayne shrugged. "Better."

Daniel nodded and smiled. Then, he looked back at Michael, seeing him grin.

"Alright Michael," Daniel sighed. "Your turn."

Michael pulled his knife out of his pocket, flicking it open easily and holding it lazily in front of himself, free hand in his other pocket.

Rayne backed up out of the way and Daniel raised his tanto, readying himself. He charged forward, slashing at Michael who easily blocked the knife. Daniel spun past Michael, slashing at him again and Michael spun, deflecting the slash and carving a gash into Daniel's chest. Daniel healed almost instantly and stared at where the wound had been before looking at Michael.

"I don't know what's up with you," Daniel growled pulling his shirt off to avoid it getting completely ruined. "But if that's the way you want to play it, then fine. Let's do this the fun way."

And with that, he sprinted forward, slashing at Michael. Michael easily deflected the blade and smashed his knee into Daniel's abdomen. Daniel caught the knee, grunting in pain then slashed at Michael. Michael blocked it then flipped over Daniel, breaking free of his grip then slashing Daniel up the back, splitting him wide open, blood splattering across the deck. Daniel staggered forward, gritting his teeth as his back healed then turned to Michael.

"What's the matter Daniel?" Michael chuckled. "You're usually better."

Daniel narrowed his eyes, charging once again. Michael slashed at Daniel and Daniel blocked the knife, slamming his fist into Michael's jaw, careful not to shatter it. Michael staggered back and Daniel slashed at him. Michael blocked it then stabbed at Daniel. Daniel knocked his arm aside, kicking at Michael's head. Michael blocked the kick with his free arm then dropped his knife hand to the ground, flipping his feet up and kicking at Daniel from above. Daniel turned out of the way and Michael flipped onto his feet, spinning and slashing at Daniel. Daniel blocked Michael's arm with his own and push kicked Michael. Just as he went to follow, Michael smashed both feet into Daniel's chest, knocking him onto his back then leaping onto him, stabbing down at him. Daniel turned his head out of the way, grabbing Michael's wrist and holding it up. He stabbed at Michael's side but Michael caught his arm, smashing his knee into Daniel's thigh then wrenching his arm away and stabbing at him again. Again Daniel managed to get his head out of the way then punched Michael, rolling them over. Before he could do anything, Michael punched him, rolling them over again and trapping Daniel's arms to the deck with his feet and placing his knife to Daniel's neck, ending the fight.

"You lose yet again," Michael grinned. "You'll never beat me."

"Just you wait," Daniel growled. "Next time I'm going to kick your ass."

Michael laughed and stood, putting his knife away as Daniel did the same, pushing himself up and glaring at Michael before pulling his shirt back on.

"You should keep it off," Kelly spoke up from off to one side. "Makes you look like you're actually a badass zombie killer."

"Funny," Daniel grumbled. "You should wear a paper bag. Do us all a favor."

Kelly glared at him but Daniel suddenly wasn't listening. He and Rayne were both staring off into the distance.

"Now what?" Michael asked.

"There's something on the shore, running along beside our ship," Rayne stated.

"And it's definitely not friendly," Daniel stated.

Michael nodded and looked in the direction they were. Things seemed to be getting interesting. And just when they were hoping for a nice quiet trip.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters.

* * *

Giving Up

Daniel lifted the section of railing he had turned into a choke to and Rayne raised her katana. She had asked him to teach her to fight with it one handed. Once again she had picked the techniques up quickly and now he was going to test her. She sprinted forward, slashing at him and he blocked it, spinning and slashing at her back. She spun, blocking the slash and shoved his sword away, slashing at him again. He blocked it, feeling her trying to out muscle him.

"You're wasting energy," Daniel stated. "I fight with executioners axes. You can't overpower me. Besides, swords aren'the about muscle. It's as much speed and precision as knives are, just with more range."

Rayne nodded, spinning past him and slashing at him. He jumped over it and slashed down at her. She blocked the sword and shoved her own at him but he spun, avoiding it while switching ands, slashing at her back. She spun, switching hands and blocked it in reverse grip.

"Impressive," Daniel grinned. "You're doing much better than I expected."

Rayne smiled, proud. Then, Daniel pivotted and his sword spun around, stopping against her neck.

"Never let your guard down," Daniel reminded her. "Especially when recieving compliments from your opponent."

Rayne nodded and Daniel stepped back, both heads swiveling toward shore.

"Still there?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "How long until we get to Chicago?"

"An hour until we land," Alice stated. "Then roughly a half hour on the wolves."

Daniel nodded looking down at his sword. "Is that AI back to normal yet?"

"No," Alice sighed. "We haven't found a computer with umbrella mainframe access yet."

Daniel nodded and looked down to the two decks below them and grinned. Alice looked and shared the grin. Gabriel and Janice were leaning on the railing at the very back of the ship together. With the exception of DC, they had seemed nearly inseperable. Daniel had a feeling he knew what was going on but sometimes Gabriel was a bit thick.

"How long you think it'll be before Michael and Olivia finally hook up?" Daniel asked.

"I'm betting soon," Alice grinned, nodding toward the pool off to one side.

Daniel looked and had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing loudly. Olivia and Michael looked like they were about ready to take their bathing suits off. Fortunately, they separated before it came to that because Angel had gotten in the pool, Kurt and Kama just behind her. Alice and Rayne both noticed his mood shift but Daniel refused to speak.

"I'm going to go check on Becky and Angela," Alice said, kissing Rayne on the top of the head before leaving.

* * *

I watched Alice go then turned back to Daniel. His mood seemed to be improving as he stared out to sea, but then, he looked down at the pool again and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and a chill ran up my spine so cold that it gave me goosbumps.

"Okay Daniel," I sighed. "What's up?"

Daniel remained silent, staring at the pool. I walked over, looking down in time to catch Angel throw a glance at Kurt and Daniel's mood sent another chill up my spine. I knew the expression she wore too. It was the same I had worn when I was around Alice before finding out how she felt.

"Oh, I see," I sighed. "So that's it."

I looked over at Daniel and saw that he wasn't listening to me. Not only that, but he also wore an expression of a complete lack of any form of emotion or even any traces of a soul. He was deaf to the world.

"She loves him doesn't she?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes," Daniel nodded. "I wish I had fessed up sooner. She's leaving when this is over. She plans to go with them, even knowing she can't be with him."

"What will you do when this is over?" I asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "The Marines, my gang, hunting Conrad, surviving Russia, now this. Fighting and violence are all I've ever known. It's all I am. Except..."

He stopped, but I knew what he meant. I suddenly became aware that I didn't know what I would do either. After fighting the undead for so long, it was hard to see myself working a cash register. I could understand where Daniel was coming from.

"What will you do about...you know," I asked, nodding in the direction of the pool.

"I'll support and protec her," Daniel stated. "Then I'll watch the best thing in my life walk away. And if I happen to find Conrad in the meantime, I'll take my pain and anger out on him...but...you know? It's kinda funny. I hate him. I want him dead. But I'm not mad at him for killing the ones I loved anymore."

"After so long, it's understandable," I stated. "You moved on."

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "You know...I fight Michael all the time but I can never beat him. And Michael is always reminding me that Conrad is better. Despite allmy skill, all my powers, and as much as I want to kill him...I don't know if I could survive a fight with him. I don't even know if I really want to anymore. It would be easier if I didn't...better...for me...for her."

"Don't you dare say that!" I gasped. I couldn't believe it. One of the strongest, most loyal, and most determined people I knew was giving up. "It could never be better if you died! For anyone! We'd all be dead now without you!"

"Yeah," Daniel muttered just as something dripped onto the back of his hand and he snorted humorlessly. "Damn. How long has it been since I cried? Years, I think. Feels like years. Sari was the last. Russia...I can't remember how long. Too long."

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I don't know."

I felt guilty, as if I was somehow responsible. After a bit, I sighed, turning and walking away. There really was nothing else I could do, except warn Kelly, as she knew him better and would be able to mae a more informed decision about how to deal with it.

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Reident Evil series or any of the characters.

* * *

Prey

Daniel dropped to the ground, one hand resting on the wolf as he stared at a five story brick building lined with grimy broken windows, a destroyed door, and an infected lying against the wall where it had landed when Angel put one of her knives into its head.

"It looks...exactly the same," Daniel stated, lost in memories. His head trailed down to the road off to his right, exactly where Gabriel was staring. "So even the apocalypse can't make shit stink worse."

"There's a light on upstairs," Michael reported. "You suppose..."

"No," Daniel snorted. "He wouldn't be here."

He walked toward the building, pistol drawn and the others followed, even Angel holding a pistol, all doing it to hold off the torrent of memories trying to blind tbem to the world. After a , they burst into the room with the light, Michael and Gabriel quickly slamming a pair of soldier to the ground, both wearing the same SWAT style suits Umbrell troops had worn, except that these had Blood Dragons in place of Umbrella symbols.

Daniel stared at the crests in utter and complete shock, glee, and memory. "Blood Dragons. So, Michael was half right after all. Tell me, do either of you know where Conrad Carver is? Or are you useless?"

"No!" One of them pleaded, clearly terrified by the pistol pressed to his chin. "Please! We don't know! He's a faceless leader! Only his right hand and Wesker know!"

"W...WESKER!?" Daniel seethed, both Blood Dragons scraming, trying to get away from him. Rayne noticed that all of Daniel's original group also cringed at Daniel's rage, even though they were on his side and were equally mad. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT WESKER IS CONRAD CARVER'S RIGHT HAND!?"

"No!" The Blood Dragon who had said it said, terror clear in his voice. "No! Not the right hand! Wesker's his partner. Carver has been working with Wesker since before Wesker left Umbrella! The right hand is named Lineair Andorvich! But I swear that's all I know!"

"I believe you," Daniel snarled drawing his knife. "Now what about you?" He turned on the silent one who was staring at Michael. "What do you know?"

"Nothing he shrieked as Daniel's knife touched him. "I know nothing! I'm new! Please! Just let me live!"

"A cowardly rat and a coward who knows nothing," Michael spat. "I say we kill 'em both."

Daniel knelt, turning back to the talkative one.

"How do I find Lineair?" Daniel growled, voice barely audible but still terrifying.

"The computer!" he stated, shrinking away from the knife. "The computer has access to Umbrella's old mainframe, from before the Red Queen created a new one! We use it now! You can track Lineair through that!"

Gabriel walked over to it, trying to access the mainframe but it asked for a passcode.

"Project Leviathan!" The Blood Dragon said.

"Mine, huh?" Daniel mused.

Gabriel entered the code and then hooked Alena up to the computer, allowing her to be restored while Gabriel tracked Lineair. After a moment, he loomed back at Daniel who was starin out the window.

"He's in Maine," Gabriel reported. "Your old hunting camp, to be exact."

"He breaks anything I break him then," Daniel muttered. "Remember how that thing that was following us disappeared when we hit shore? It's back."

"Great," Michael growled as Daniel walked over to the window, looking out. "Where is it?"

Daniel shook his head. He couldn't see it. Bit it was getting close. Outside, the wolves were growling, hair standing on end all over their bodies and clearly scared.

"Gabriel, hurry up," Daniel said turning back to the Blood Dragons, one of which was now restrained by Kelly. "What do we do with them?"

"This," Michel grinned, slitting his captive's throat. Then, he spun, stabbing the other in the face.

"What the fuck Michael!?" Daniel shouted.

"We were going to kill them anyway," Michael shrugged. "Besides, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Done," Gabriel reported. "Let's go."

Daniel sighed, nodding and they all sprinted out of the building, stopping as the thing came into view. It was an enourmous, hairless dog. Its muscles were exposed, and in some places its bone. It had long sharp teeth, blood running out of its mouth, a second mouth that seemed to be its actual mouth that was a slit down its throat, blood pouring out of it mixed with saliva. And above all, the thing was double the size of the larger of Rayne's wolves.

"That thing's...massive!" Rayne gaped.

"Fuck..." Daniel breathed. "Angel, remember the tunnel?"

"Yeah," Angel nodded.

"Run," Daniel said drawing his homemade sword and sprinting at the massive thing.

Angel took a step forward but stopped when Kurt caught her arm.

"We have to go," Kurt stated.

"Michael..." Angel breathed.

Michael nodded and he and Rayne stepped forward. At the sam time, Daniel's sword was caught by the dog's neck mouth. It bit down, smashing the blade then swatted Daniel, launching him into Michael. Then, the wolves leapt on, tearing into the thing.

"Daniel!" Angel yelled.

"He's fine," Michael lied, passing Daniel to Rayne and drawing his knife. "Now let's go!"

They all turned, sprinting down the road toward Daniel's old base. After two corners, the dog was sprinting after them. Just as they rounded the next corner, Daniel rolled out of Rayne's arms and hit the ground at a run, keeping up with the others. He looked back as the dog skidded around the corner and Daniel stared in shock at a brand scarred into its flank.

"CARVER!" Daniel seethed turning forward again. "MOTHER FUCKER! MICHAEL, THAT THING BELONGS TO THE BLOOD DRAGONS!"

Michael swore loudly as they skidded around a corner, a large brixk building coming into view that had a massive dick spraypainted on the front. Rayne was surprised the paint had lasted so long.

"There it is!" Angel shouted. "Hard to believe tbe atwork is still there!"

Daniel managed a laugh before they all skidded around a corner, crashing through the front door and swerving out of the way as the giant dog crashed through the wall after them. They sprinted down the stairs and the dog lunged after them, leg shooting through and claws slashing his back, hurling him down the stairs where he landed in a bloody heap, barely conscious.

"DANIEL! ! !" Angel shrieked.

Michael hurled her to Kurt who dragged her through the entrance to the tunnel Gabriel had opened. Then, Michael sprinted to Daniel, picking him up and hurrying toward the tunnel. Just as he neared the tunnel, the floor behind them collapsed, the dog crashing down behind them. Michael hurled Daniel through the door, the door beginning to close and Michael grabbed the doors, two massive steel plates closing from either side. He started to pull himself through and Daniel reached out, grabbing his arm. Just as he did, the dog's jaws clamped down on Michael's chest. Michael screamed in agony as the dog began to try to pull, his shoulder dislocating and the dog's teeth starting to be dragged down his body.

"Michael!" Olivia sobbed, Alice holding her back.

Janice was holding back Gabriel, Claire was holding back Kelly with Luther's help, and Kurt was holding back Angel. Daniel growled in effort, trying to pull Michel through the door where he could save him with either his own DNA or Kelly's if need be. Then, there was a wet tearing sound and Michael went one way, the arm Daniel was holding going the other. Daniel stared at it in shock before dropping it and sinking to the ground against the wall. It was impossible. Michael couldn't be dead. No one could kill Michael.

Daniel looked to the side, seing Olivia sobbing into Alice's shoulder, Kelly was sobbing on the ground, Gabriel seemed to be in shock as Janice hugged him, and Angel was sobbing into Kurt's chest as he held her against himself. Finally, Daniel stood, swallowing hard.

"Let's go," he growled. "Those doors won't last against that thing."

He stepped forward and blood splattered across the ground, dropping him to his knees. He looked at his wounds, seeing that they were healing slower than before. He tried to stand again but his head began to swim and he collapsed, Rayne catching him at the last second.

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters.

* * *

Home Sweet Home

Daniel reached the end of the tunnel, dropping out of it and landing on the walkway of a sewer. It was pitch dark and smelled of mold and rot. But there were no infected around thanks to Daniel's group's security. The sewer was, after all, their secondary base, where they would evade police or gangs.

Daniel walked through the labrynth of sewer tunnels with a practiced ease, using a flashlight so the others could follow, those from Daniel's gang too wrapped up in their grief to pay attention to where they were going. Finally Daniel pressed a brick on the wall, a conceled door sliding open and they all wenr inside. Inside, there were cbunks of rubble, wooden supports, and destroyed furniture all piled on a large table in the center of the room.

"It's trashed," Gabriel said, still mostly in shock.

Daniel passed the flashlight to Rayne, then silently walked forward, using one hand to throw the debris and furniture to the edges of the room, clearing the table, which he stared at. Rayne walked over, the flashlight illuminating the table and reveling the pictures on the table and the names carved into it. The pictures were of Daniel's gang throughout the years and all of its members. There were also a few pictures of a group of Marines and one picture of Daniel with a blonde girl that Daniel was staring at more than most of the other pictures, the only exception being the picture of Daniel's gang as it had been when they met.

Daniel pulled out his knife, first scratching out the name Sari, then carving the others' names into the table. Finally, he carved a line through Michael's name. As he did, it was like someone had flipped a switch in the others and they all burst into tears, Daniel seeming to be the only one uneffected. Rayne rested a hand on Daniel's shoulder but he shrugged it off, turning toward the door opposite where they had entered. As he did, he exposed his wounds, which had healed but had left nasty scars.

"I'll check security," Daniel stated, eyes flicking to Angel who was sobbing intk Kurt again.

He winced then turned, walking out of the room. Rayne glanced at Alice, who nodded, then followed him. She found him standing at the end of the tunnel. He was silent and motionless, but when she got beside him, she could see the tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry," Rayne whispered, her voice carrying in the silence.

Daniel wiped his eyes, shaking his head and pressing a button on the wall.

"We all have to die eventually," Daniel stated. "And we all have our crosses to bear. This is mine."

Rayne nodded just as the enormous steel door at the end of the tunnel finished closing, the small bulletproof window covered by something.

"What is that?" Rayne asked, stepping forward only for Daniel to catch her arm.

"Flier," Daniel stated. "We're fine as long as we don't startle it and it's alone."

He turned, walking away and she followed. As they walked, theough the darkness, the voices of the others reached them.

"He's the only one not sobbing," Claire was saying.

"And there was something bothering him even before we got here," K-Mart added.

"He doesn't care," Kelly's voice snapped. "He doesn't care at all that Michael's gone. Now he can say he's the best."

"There's still Conrad Carver," Jill stated.

"Fuck Carver!" Olivia snapped. "I'm done chasing Daniel's revenge."

"It's ours too," Angel stated. "He killed our friend."

"No," Olivia growled. "Daniel killed Sari. You shiuld know, you were right there."

Daniel stopped just outside the light cast by an oil lamp someone had managed to light. Rayne already knew what he was thinking.

"Olivia," Angel sighed. "We all understand how you feel, Daniel more than anyone. And Daniel does care. This is what he does. He bottles it up. I don't know why."

"It's because he's weak," Olivia snapped.

"It's because he dislikes _feeling_ weak," Gabriel sighed.

"It's because he's a coward," Kelly spat.

"Actually," Daniel spoke up, stepping into the room, "it's for all of you. It's always been for all of you. What good would I be curled into a ball sobbing over my brother's death? You need me functioning. So I bottle it up."

Everyone's gaze fell to the floor. No one spoke, or moved, or even considered it, for a while.

"We don't," Olivia muttered finally.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"We don't...need you," Olivia stated. "We can survive on our own just fine without you, just like Russia. We could stay alive almost forever without you to drag us after Carver or attract infected. We don't need you anymore."

Everyone except Daniel stared at her in shock. One by one, their eyes shifted to Daniel who was smiling sadly.

"And is that how the rest of you feel?" Daniel asked, looking to the others.

After a tense minute, Kelly's hand slowly rose. After another moment, Gabriel's joined it. Angel shook her head and Daniel smiled sadly, raising his own hand.

"No!" Angel shouted. "You can't."

Daniel smiled at her, restraining tears as his knife dragged across his own name.

"You're right," Daniel finally stated. "You would be safer without me. Trouble, and Carver, follow me. So, as of now, Angel is in charge."

"Then you're back in," Angel stated.

"You know the rules," Daniel smiled, shaking his head. "Once exiled, you can't come back. Just remember that Carver and Wesker are working together. The thing that killed Michael was branded with a Blood Dragon. And the connection is in Carver's second in command."

He turned to leave, but angel grabbed him from behind, shooting a knife as she ran, the knife striking out her name before sticking into the table.

"Please," Angel sobbed. "I don't want to lose any more friends today."

"You can't come Angel," Daniel sighed.

"I'm not in the gang anymore," Angel stated making Daniel look back, eyes wide. "Please, stay."

Daniel lowered his head, hiding his face. After a moment, he nodded. He turned back and looked at the table again, then to Janice.

"Let me see Alena," Daniel said and Janice tossed him the PDA.

"Hello Daniel," Alena greeted him.

"Hi," Daniel said, plugging the PDA into a port in the table, a holographic projector in the center creating a life-sized version of her. "Can you track Carver's second in command?"

Alena nodded and disappeared, a holographic version of the city appearing, a single red dot glowing in the police station near Daniel's gang's building.

"I thought he was in Maine," Luther blinked.

"False signal," Alena stated. "Meant to lure Daniel away."

"But, that thing-" Luther began.

"Probablybanswers to him," Daniel stated. "It's not a threat to him. Okay, so, how do we get to him, without it getting us?"

"A diversion," Rayne spoke up. "Unfortunately, we need a diversion.

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters.

* * *

According to Plan

 _"Rayne, you and Alice will head directly there."_

Rayne ducked under a downed telephone pole, katana held tightly in her right hand. Alice followed her, a pair of scorpions held in her hands, loaded and ready. Both of their eyes swept the street, watching for the hound. It was silent around them. Just as they turned the final corner, a massive swarm of infected appeared from the buildings around them.

 _"He'll try to delay you. Don't take too long._

* * *

 _"Gabe, Janice, you two will take my personal entrance. It'll be flooded."_

Gabriel leapt over a falling corpse, slashing another across the back of the neck. It dropped and Gabriel ducked, Janice flipping over him and splitting one's head with her wakizashi that Daniel had given her. She killed three more before the first complication arrived. A Licker leapt out of the darkness, pinning Janice to the ground. Gabriel leapt onto it, driving his knife into it rapidly. It reared up, allowing Janice to scramble out from under it. Then, it lunged forward, knocking Gabriel off and pinning Janice again. Gabriel sprinted forward, grabbing Janice's Wakizashi and driving it into the Licker's brain then ripped it out, killing it.

"Thanks," Janice sighed as Gabriel pulled her up, earning a hug.

They turned, quickly slaughtering their way through the rest and left the dark tunnel into the police station. There, they stopped, seeing an unwelcome sight.

 _"An old friend will be waiting."_

* * *

 _"Olivia, you and Kelly will be taking revenge."_

Olivia swung the Mark 19 around, a trail of explosions following. The infected dog barked angrily but, once again, evaded the blasts. Just as it landed, a rocket blasted it. Olivia swung around, shouting in a triumphant rage as Kelly tossed the LAW away. Finally, the Mark 19 ran dry. Olivia fell silent, stepping out from behind it and they watched the smoke in silence. Then, the hound burst out of it, charging.

 _"It won't be easy. You'll need help."_

Just before the dog reached them, a SMAW rocket flew past, going down the hound's throat before exploding, splattering it all around them, and on them. They looked back and Luther, L.J., and Ada stepped into view, nodding a greeting from their spot in the sky scraper behind them.

 _"We have one shot. Pray you don't miss."_

* * *

 _Kurt, Kama, you two will be staying with Becky and Angela."_

Kurt saw the look Kama gave him yet again. He sighed. He knew what she was thinking. She had been since Angel had fallen for him.

"Why haven't you told her?" Kama finally asked.

"I did," Kurt sighed. "She already knew. It changed nothing."

"Then tell her to go away," Kama said quietly. "Not for me. For him. You've seen it."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I will. I promise."

* * *

 _"Claire, K-mart, Jill, you'll be blocking the entrance from unwanted guests."_

Claire ducked under an executioner's hammer and spun, her machette slashing its stomach. It roared, raising its hammer and swung, fast. Jill shoved Claire aside, the hammer clipping her in the side and launching her. Claire sprinted over to her, also drawing the executioner into K-Mart's view where she put an anti-material rifle round through its head, killing it.

"Jill," Claire gasped, kneeling beside her.

"Back's broken," Jill grinned wryly. "The lasting durability from the scarab saved me though, so I can't complain."

"Why did you risk your life for mine?" Claire asked.

"I didn't want to see you hurt," Jill smiled, Claire blinking in surprise before rolling her eyes.

"I'm calling Kurt, He'll get you inside," Claire stated pulling out the comm link Daniel had passed out. "I'll see you in a bit. And, thanks."

 _"One of you will probably be hurt. Call Kurt."_

* * *

 _"Me and Angel are headed to a survivor camp nearby. Alena tracked some others from D.C. there."_

Daniel ducked under a telephone pole, eyes never leaving Angel's back. She hadn't said a word since Daniel had exiled himself. He couldn't blame her. She knew how much the others meant to him. They had long since stopped being a gang. They were family.

"Why did you do it?" Angel finally asked. "Why would you let them push you out?"

"No one pushed me," Daniel sighed. "I left because I...I knew they didn't need me."

"You're lying," Angel said. "We can't live as wn isolated team. Not anymore. We're at war now. Even if we leave, we could never survive. You know that. Thet's why you talked the others into continuing to fight and to hunt Conrad Carver. That's why you planned this out so well. You know they need you. We all need you. More than ever."

Daniel was silent, staring at the ground as they walked. Angel looked back at him, seeing conflicting emotions warring behind his eyes.

"Why did you really leave?" Angel asked.

"It doesn't matter," Daniel stated. "What's done is done. Gabriel will take charge, and you're free to go with Kurt."

Angel stopped, looking back at him.

"So that's it," Angel breathed. "It's because I'm leaving."

Daniel's eyes fell to the ground for a moment. Then, he nodded. Angel's face softened, seeming almost guilt-ridden.

"I'm sorry," Angel mumbled. "I-"

She stopped when infected began to spill into the street.

"Here we go," Daniel sighed, drawing his knife.

 _"We will likely be delayed."_

* * *

 _"Gabriel, you arrive first because you're the only one that can hold him without a virus. We infected will be handling the obstacles."_

Gabriel ducked under a knife, throwing a kick. Carlos leapt over it, spinning and kicking Gabriel away. Then, he spun, lunging at Janice. Janice blocked the knife with her Wakizashi and the other knife smashed the blade. Janice instantly kicked the broken blade into Carlos's face and launched him away, his knives hitting between them.

Carlos stood, pulling the blade out and sprinted forward. He slashed rapidly at Janice, forcing her to dodge and retreat. After a moment, he tripped her, raising the blade. Gabriel tackled him, knocking the blade away. He stabbed at Carlos, missing due to Carlos moving his head. Then, Carlos slammed his forehead into Gabiel's chin. Gabriel stumbled away as Carlos stood, turning and picking up his nearest knife. Then, Carlos spun, hurling the knife at Janice. At the last second, Gabriel stepped between her and the knife, the knife plunging into his abdomen.

"Gabriel!" Janice shrieked, catching him and ripping the knife out.

Carlos walked over, picking up the wakizashi blade and then lifting Janice by her hair, pulling his arm back over his shoulder to stab Janice. Before he could, a hand grabbed his forearms, squeezing hard enough to make Carlos release both the blade and Janice. Carlos looked at the owner of the hand and saw Gabriel standing beside him, wound steaming as it sealed itself and eyes glowing blue.

 _"Even though you can hold your own, i think an upgrade couldn't hurt, right?"_

* * *

 _"Olivia, Kelly, once you're done, go help at the police station."_

Olivia and Kelly sprinted around the corner, seeing Rayne and Alice fighting a growing horde. Kelly ducked under a Licker's leg, killing it then spun, killing a group of infected. Olivia darted past, jabbing her knife into the backs of several infected's skulls, clearing a path to Rayne and Alice.

"We'll make a hole, you get to the station," Olivia ordered.

Rayne nodded, slashing an infected and a Licker. Olivia sprinted into the infected with Kelly, the other two following. They slashed and hacked their way through the horde until they finally broke free, Rayne and Alice sprinting toward the station.

"Now, where were we?" Olivia snarled.

 _"You'll need to make sure no one interrupts."_

* * *

 _"Rayne, when you reach the station, you'll put that treatment and training to the test. Help Gabriel."_

I stepped into the police station and froze. The receptionist desk looked to have been thrown across the room. The chairs had all been smashed, there were holes in the walls where something had been smashed though them, repeatedly. The holes were more than big enough to walk through.

Janice was lying against the far wall, a thin trickle of blood running down the side of her face where something had hit her in the head. Just as we stepped forward to check on her, the wall to our left exploded. Carlos and Gabriel came though, Gabriel holding Carlos by the throat and sprinting forward, smaching Carlos through the walls. I blinked in surprise. Maybe it was a different Carlos. It still wouldn't explain Gabriel's strength. Suddenly, I noticed Gabriel's eyes were glowing as he looked over at us. In the confusion of seeing him throwing Carlos around, I hadn't noticed. Nor had I noticed Gabriel's tanto and both of Carlos's knives scattered around the floor, one of Carlos's knives coated in blood.

"Get Janice out!" Gabriel ordered, just as Carlos kicked him in the chest, launching him across the room.

Alice sprinted toward Janice while I charged Carlos. For the first time since Daniel had given me his virus to stop my powers from reopening old wounds, memories of what Carlos had done to me flooded my head. Tears stung my eyes but the rage and pain fueled my bloodlust. I blasted the mother fucker through the wall before I caught up with him., slashing at him as fast as I could. He grinned, seeing the effect he was having on me. He easily avoided my blade, as he had when Daniel and I had fought him before. He caught my arm after a minute and Gabriel's fist crashed into the side of Carlos's head. Carlos flew away, losing his grip on my arm as he did. Just as Gabriel charged again, Carlos drew a pistol, aiming at his face. Gabriel skidded to a stop as Carlos pulled the trigger.

The bullet froze in front of Gabriel's face. I spun, seeing Janice standing in the most recent hole, arm extended, holding the bullet in place.

"Over my dead body," Janice snarled, sending the bullet back into the barrel and making the pistol explode.

"Why are you here!?" Gabriel demanded.

"I'm not letting you fight him without me!" Janice scoffed. "No fucking way!"

"I'll be just fine!" Gabriel argued, the two now toe- to-toe, glaring at each other.

"You'd be dead!" Janice seethed. "If I hadn't stopped that bullet-"

She stopped when their lips crashed together. Alice and I stared in shock at the pair before looking back at Carlos as he stood, hand fully regenerated already.

"Not to interrupt, but he's up," I spoke up, raising my sword.

 _"You should be ready for a long fight."_

* * *

 _"Me and Angel will take cover as needed."_

Daniel sat down behind a shelf, watching Angel as she gathered a few snacks that had never been taken. She returned with two packs of poptarts, a bottle of long flat coke, and a bottle of red wine.

"I'm not mad," Daniel stated, staring down at the poptarts she had given him.

"What?" Angel asked, taking a bite.

"That you're leaving," Daniel stated. "I'm not mad."

"Oh," Angel mumbled, apetite gone. "Then...why..."

"How could I not be upset?" Daniel laughed, picking up the wine. "The best part of our team, of my life, is leaving."

He raised the wine but stopped, seeing the way Angel's eyes wouldn't look at him for more than a brief glance. He sighed, setting the wine down, putting the cork back in.

"What do you mean, 'the best part?'" Angel asked.

"You mean you really never knew?" Daniel smirked humorlessly. "You really are one of a kind. There's a reason I treated you like a princess. Why I dropped everything, including letting Carver go, to save you when you needed me. Ever since you were there for me when Sari died, maybe even since you joined, you've been my world, my angel. I would give anything for you. Which is why, I'm not stopping you from leaving. I know how you feel for Kurt. So I won't stand in the way. It's your life to live. So, I'm sorry in advance."

"For what?" Angel asked, holding back tears.

"For this," Daniel said, leaning toward her, one hand moving to the side of her neck.

Then, his hand squeezed, hitting a pressure point and leaving her unconscious. Once he had gently laid her down, he stood, leaving the store into the horde they had been hiding from, taking care not to let them in.

 _"There will be some supplies in a store on the way. Claire, you and Luther will need to go after them when Luther gets back."_

* * *

Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters.

* * *

Found

Daniel stepped into the town and stopped. The town was fake, made for training purpses and consisted of old buildings made out of packed sand and large stones. Aside there was trash consisting of broken bikes, wire trashcans, and chunks of stone as big as Daniel's torso. Daniel sighed, raising his pistol then put it away again. He was going to save the ammo.

He silently walked to a door on his right and peeked in, since it was open. There was a single Blood Dragon inside, typing away on a computer with a silenced FN F2000 sitting on the desk beside him. Daniel silently enterred the room, creeping up behind the Blood Dragon. At the last second, the Blood Dragon spun, drawing a knife and stabbing at Daniel. Daniel's left hand caught the Blood Dragon's left wrist before his right drove his tanto up through the Blood Dragon's jaw. Daniel pulled his knife out, letting the Blood Dragon fall then put his knife away and stripped the Blood Dragon of all ammo for the F2000 as well as his pistol since Daniel's own pistol could use it as well. Then, he took the suppressor from the Blood Dragon's pistol, putting it on his and picked up the rifle, grinning.

"Why thank you," Daniel grinned walking to the door.

He peeked out, seeing one soldier in the street, patroling and one in a tower. The rest were likely inside. He took aim, firing at the tower and the soldier dropped. Then, Daniel shot the one in the street. A momemt later, a group swarmed out of the buildings around the one in the street, trying to see what was wrong. Daniel held the trigger down and swept thebstreet from side to side, watching them drop. When he was done, he reloaded and stepped out into the street, silently moving along through the shadows. Just as he reached the pile of bodies, a pair of heavily armed soldiers stepped out, these two with flak jackets and kevlar helmets. Daniel stepped behind a building, watching the two survey the scene. One that was lucky enough to still be alive groaned and one of the two drew a pistol, correcting Daniel's mistake. Daniel drew his own, stepping out and firing at them. The one with his pistol out ducjed his head and stepped into cover but the other was hit in the face and dropped.

Daniel ducked behind cover as well, putting his pistol away then pulled the F2000 back out, looking at the corner. Then, he sidestepped around behind the building, sprinting past three before entering the forth. As he stepped into the single room, he turned left, shooting the soldier waiting there while mule kicking behind himself. His foot broke a knee and he spun, shooting that soldier while dropping to a knee. He turned to the rest of the room as bullets whizzed over his head. Then, that soldier also died. Daniel swapped to a fresh magazine quickly then moved to the front door, atepping out and aiming back at the soldier he had bypassed. As he stepped out, he found a M-32 MGL grenade launcher in front of his face. He ducked, rolling out of the building and the soldier spun, grabbing Daniel by the front of his shirt.

"Easy on the shirt!" Daniel snapped, drawing his knife and slashing at the man.

The man dropped him then tossed the grenade launcher away, drawing a knife of his own. A moment later, there was a second man holding him by the neck with a hole in between his ryes.

"Damnit!" Daniel snarled. "Both of you?"

The man with the knives grinned and stepped forward, stabbing at Daniel. Daniel raised a foot, placing it in the crook of the man's elbow then stepping off ot it, flipping over the other man. He slipped his head out of the lock as he did then shoved the man into the other. As he landed, the man with the knives stepped forward, slashing at him and Daniel ducked under it then stood, stabbing the previously dead man in the back of the head then spun him into the path of the other's knife. He pulled his tanto free and shoved the corpse at the other, knocking both over as he picked up the grenade launcher and leapt back, firing. The explosion blasted both of soldiers into paste and blasted Daniel's blazer and shirt into shreds. His torso healed, several chunks of shrapnel fell to the ground as they were forced out. Then, Daniel stood, turning to the rest of the town as three buildings lit up red, laser sights glowing on Daniel.

"Ah shit," Daniel sighed. "Guess it's come to that then, huh?"

Daniel stepped back into the building as the world around him erupted into earsplitting cracks as the ground began to fly skyward. After a moment, it ended so he stepped out the back, sprinting between buimdings, firing up at the buildings as he ran. He lit up red again so he dove behind a building, covering his ears again. After a moment, he peeked out. The three buildings were a mansion and two guard houses beside it. He grinned.

"Found you Lineair," Daniel grinned.

He sprinted out again, ducking into a house as bullets began to rain down again. After a moment, he dove out of it just before it exploded. He sprinted up the middle of the street and after a minute, lit up red. This time, he grit his teeth, continuing. The first bullet that slammed into him punched through his stomach. The second, his left lung. The third, his right lung. The forth bullet was at his heart but hit the F2000 that was in the way. The next punched through his left shoulder. Daniel fell past the next two and slid into cover behind a building, recieving a further three shots to the torso and five to each leg. He growled in annoyance, waiting as the wounds began to heal, doing so slowly as bullet wounds always did. After five minutes, his legs were healed, and the rest were mostly healed. He stood, drawing his knife and waited.

A moment later, the soldier sent to check him arrived and Daniel easily killed him, taking his HK417 and sprinting along the outside of the building, hidden by shadow. After about three more minutes, he stopped outsode a guard house. He took a breath then kicked the door in. The soldiers there spun toward him as he stepped into the building, spraying them with bullets. One soldier survived, reaching for a gun and Daniel walked over, breaking his neck with the weapon's buttstock. Daniel then turned, stepping into the next room and slaughtered the soldiers in it too. He took a grenade off of one of them then sprinted up the stairs, stopping at a fork. To one side was an armory with high explosives, bullets, and many dozens of hand grenades. The other direction held a door that would have rifles aimed at it. He grinned, walking to the armory and trading the HK417 for a new F2000, also getting a couple grenade belts, a duffelbag, and two of every weapon in the room along with a lot of ammo for them and a few explosives for fun. Then, he pulled a pin and leapt out the window, leaving the grenade behind. When the grenade went off, it set of the rest of the explosives. A moment later, the entirety of the building was blasted into debris. Daniel landed in a roll, stopping in a treeline around the two remaining buildings.

He watched as guards left the manision to investigate and he killed them all, then sprinted through the trees until he was behind the second guardhouse. Guards were starting to leave it to search for him but he sprinted at the building, leaving the duffelbag behind. He scrambled up the wall of the guardhouse, flipping in through a window and instantly snapping two guards' necks. He raised his F2000 again, creeping to the door then stepped through and grinned. There was another armory. This one had body armor but there were still explosives. He pulled on a black flak jacket, a pair of shoulder pads, knee pads, and fingerless black gloves with steel plated knuckles made for punching. He liked the stuff but he missed his suit. He pulled a grenade but waited, instead leaning out the window.

"Hello down there!" Daniel shouted. "Do you happen to have the time?"

He leaned back in as bullets began to hit the window and grinned waiting. After thirty seconds, he dropped a grenade and jumped, the building exploding behind him, killing all of the soldiers that had entered. Daniel landed in a roll, landing against the wall of the mansion and grinned. One to go. He stood, walking to the front door and put his eye to a crack beside it. There were three soldiers in the room, all aiming at the door. Daniel grinned and stepped to the side, knocking then pulling his arm back. Bullets began to blast through the door and, as expected, Daniel heard more soldiers sprinting into the room, also beginning to fire. He turned, sprinting around the building.

"Once a gang always a gang," Daniel smirked, sprinting into the newly abandoned back door.

He pulled a grenade, hurling it into the front room. A moment later, the bottom floor was cleared. Daniel found the stairs to the next floor up and began up. When he was halfway, a soldier stepped out, aiming. Daniel fired from the hip, hitting him in the chest and dropping him. Then, Daniel went up the rest of the steps and stepped out into the doorway, hurling a grenade at the waiting soldier's face. He stepped back, hearing a crunch and a muffled cry of pain before the grenade exploded. He stepped into the room, sweeping the room quickly and focusing on the next door just as a soldier stepped through. Daniel dropped him and the soldier that followed then stepped through the next door, grabbing an M16 barrel that had been waiting to his right. He yanked the barrel then drove the M16 into the soldier's face. Then, he pulled his pistol and shot the soldier.

He put his pistol away, raising his F2000 and walked forward, stopping at the door. He could see a hallway outside and could hear quiet talking coming from the left.

"Honestly," Daniel sighed. "Noise discipline. Didn't you learn anything?"

He tossed a grenade and a moment later bits of soldier flew past the door. He made his way down the hallway and to the next stairwell, aiming could see the top of.a forehead at the top and snorted. Then, he sighted in an put a bullet through it, dropping the soldier. There was the sound of scrambling feet, then silence. Daniel pulled a smoke grenade off his belt and hurled it up the stairs, dropping his F2000 and drawing his knife. After a moment, smoke had filled the upper level. Daniel sprinted up into it, finding the body he had dropped then sprinting into the next room. Thanks to the lack of many windows, ghe smoke hung in the air, blinding the soldier. Daniel could see a bit better than them so he was able to silently slit all four of the throats in the room. He moved on to the next and stepped out of the doorway as a bullet sped through it, causing someone down the hall to shout in pain. Then, Daniel grabbed one of the three soldier, stabbing him and throwing him into another. One of the others aimed at him and he kicked their gun hand upward then jumped, kicking them in the thtoat, crushing it. Thenthird grabbed him by the throat, trying to blood choke Daniel so Daniel used his right hand to effortlessly break the choke then his left to lift the soldier over his head and smash him into the ground, head first.

He turned, picking up his knife and crept to the last room, grinning as he stepped in to fing three soldiers around a man in a white button up shirt with the top two undone and blue jeans. The soldiers fired at him but Daniel dove to the side, drawing his pistol and dropping all three. Then, he stood, putting it away and grinning at Lineair.

"You can't kill me," Lineair sneered.

"You act as though I have to," Daniel smirked.

Lineair raised a hand, a scalpel held in it. Daniel smirked. Lineair wanted to play. Lineair sprinted forward, slashing at Daniel, his speed surprising Daniel. Daniel leaned back, the scalpel scratching his cheek but it healed. Daniel narrowed his eyes as Lineair slashed again. He caught his wrist then twisted, the scalpel dropping.

"Today is most definitely not the day to fuck with me," Daniel snarled.

Lineair jumped, foot flipping over and kicking Daniel in the head. Daniel staggered back and Lineair grabbed the scalpel, sprinting forward and stabbing at Daniel. Daniel deflected the knife and punched at Lineair. To his shock, Lineair ducked under it, drawing a second scalpel and stabbing at Daniel again. He caught Lineair's arm, then the first arm. Then, he smashed his forehead into Lineair's and Lineair dropped. Daniel searched him for blades and came away with exactly thirty scalpels, including the two he had drawn on Daniel. Once he was done searching him, Daniel hogtied him and went back outside. Outside, there was a Hummer parked with soldiers around it. Daniel dropped Lineair and drew his pistol, making short work of the soldiers before picking Lineair back up and throwing him into the Hummer before getting in the driver's seat. Then, he started the vehicle and left.

* * *

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters.

* * *

Message

I ducked under Carlos's knife, slashing at him and missing. A moment later, Gabriel smashed Carlos into the floor, beginning to smash his fists into Carlos's face. After four hits, Carlos rolled them over then leapt off, avoiding my sword again. He landed lightly, spinning and catching both Janice and Alice by the throat, lifting them. Bad move.

I grabbed him with my powers, pulling him back and Gabriel met him with a two-foot kick to the spine, folding Carlos in half. Carlos crashed to the ground then shouted in pain as his back cracked so loud it hurt my ears and his body righted itself. He stood, picking up his knife as Alice and Janice both aimed at him with one of Alice's scorpions. He narrowed his eyes then looked at his watch, grinning. Then, the tunnel Janice and Gabriel had entered through exploded inward and the same six Las Plagas zombies as had left with Carlos sprinted through. Gabriel spun, charging at them but before he could attack any, Carlos smashing him out through a wall into the swarm of zombies that was fighting Olivia and Kelly.

I blasted two of the Las Plagas zombies back toward the tunnel but ghey stood and started in again instantly. A las Plagas zombie leapt at me and I spun, bisecting it at the waist. Then, I spun, slashing two more and removing an arm on each. The two I had thrown shoved the previous two out of the way, drawing machettes and raised them, then found themselves in several pieces from Alice's machettes. I spun, removing the remaining arm of the second set of Las Plagas zombies just as Carlos's fingers curled in my hair. I pivoted, driving the sword into his abdomen then ripped it out before he could break it, which he tried to do. Then, I spun, surrounding my foot in psyonic energy and kicking him, blasting him into another Las Plagas zombie and hurling both to the tunnel. Carlos stood, his left arm blown into paste by my kick. Then, he whistled. A moment later, the other Las Plagas zombies were around him, any missing limbs replaced by gigantic insect-like limbs. I sighed, lowering my sword then shouted in rage, punching the wall.

"What does it take to kill that asshole!?" I shouted.

"We will," Alice promised. "Next time, we will. Let's head back for now. If the target wasn't here, I'm sure Daniel and Angel probably found him."

I nodded and we went out into the street, me using my powers to crush the heads of the rest of the undead around us. Then, we all headed back to the hideout. When we arrived, we found Luther and L.J. trying to hold Angel back from leaving.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Daniel's gone!" Angel shouted. "He knocked me out and left!"

"Is it possible he's working with-" Jill began but stopped when the temperature of the room seemed to drop.

"Not a chance in hell," Angel seethed, voice horrifyingly even. "He would never be a traitor."

"I'm sorry," Jill said. "I didn't mean to offend."

"I have a message from Daniel," Alena spoke up, appearing on the hologram in the center of the table. A moment later, she was replaced by Daniel, his eyes bloodshot and with very dark circles below them. He was a mess and looked to have gone a month without sleep.

"Hello everyone," Daniel greeted, voice weak and tired. "By now, you'll have finished your assignments and recovered Angel. You may also have figured out what I have done. So I'll just say this. I hope that you can forgive me for leaving. I hope that you know that everything I've done, and everything I do is for you. I've got Conrad Carver's second in command. I promise you I'll make him talk. And when I do, you will all be the first to know what he says. But...dealing with Carver is something I have to do on my own. Not for revenge, and not for a vendetta. Not anymore. But for all of you. I will keep you safe.

"Angel...I'm so sorry. I lied to you so many times, and broke so many promises. And I've taken so much from you. I don't think we've ever really talked about what happened have we." Tears began to well up in Daniel's eyes and he wiped them, shame forming on his face. "I guess I should say it now. I'm so very sorry. When I saved you from that gang, I had no intention of dragging you into my personal war against Carver. I never considered how you felt during any of that. When Sari died...no...when I killed Sari, I was heartbroken. But, not for the reason I should have been." Daniel wiped at his eyes but the tears spilled over again instantly. "I was devestated that Sari, my fianceé, was dead, sure. But...I was more hurt...I was destroyed by the thought that...that I had taken her from you. I was in more pain than ever before, not because I had killed my own fianceé, but because of the pain I put her sister through. I...I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you...And I'm so sorry that I never apologized when it mattered, when I should have. Goodbye Angel. I'm so sorry."

I looked over at Angel to see her holding fists to her eyes, trying to hold back sobs.

"Track him!" Angel finally pleaded. "Please Alena!"

"I already did," Alena reported. "He's in Las Angeles. The priosn where you all stayed before."

"But...it was overrun," Alice stated.

"Not anymore," Alena said. "I scanned the city. There are still infected in the city but they no longer surround the prison. It has been refortified using vehicles and debris and the infected seem to avoid it."

"They why are we still here?" Angel asked standing and tuening to the door.

"Because we have no way to get to LA," Luther stated. "Unless you have a plane. We haven't seen those wolves since they fought that dog thing."

I closed my eyes and could tell they were alive, though I wasn't sure how.

"They're alive," I reported. "But we shouldn't all go."

"I'm going," Angel stated. "Alone if I have to."

"You don't," Gabriel said. "I'm going."

"So will I," I said.

"Then so are we," Alice said, indicating Janice and herself.

"We'll hold the fort here," Luther said. "We'll wait for you to tell us where Carver and Wesker are and meet up there."

I nodded and turned, following Angel and the others out of the base. We reached the street just as a familiar bark rang out.

"That mother fucker," Angel snarled, specifically remembering Olivia and Kelly reporting the dog dead.

I whistled and a moment later my two wolves arrived. We all climbed on and they sped off away from the city, Alice warning the others that we was still around. Once we left the city, we fell silent.i was kind of interested in how Daniel got halfway across the country in a few hours, but we'd know soon enought.

* * *

Read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the Resident Evil Series or any of the characters.

* * *

Unhappy Memory

Daniel sat down beside Angel and Michael, looking around and smirking.

"So, do you think Kelly's found them yet?" Michael asked.

"If she has, she's dead," Daniel stated looking around. "It's really a shame about the city. I liked this place."

"The Russians did well to try to fight back, but they were drunk and the Las Plagas weren't," Angel said.

"That and the Las Plagas can't be killed," Daniel snorted. "See anything Olivia?"

"She's on her way back," Olivia said over the communicator. "Oh, and Sari wants to know what will happen while we're gone."

"Tell her we'll be back before she even knows we were gone," Daniel said. "Not really. I'll be saying good bye. Just tell her we'll be back within a couple hours at most."

"Roger," Olivia said.

"You sure you want to leave her here alone?" Michael asked.

"It's safer here than there," Angel said. "My sister will be fine here."

Michael sighed looking around the ruined city where they were camping out.

"I dunno," Michael said. "There's an awful lot of holes in the walls."

"What did you expect?" Daniel laughed. "Russia likes explosives."

Michael chuckled, nodding as Kelly stepped into the town square. Daniel and the others headed down to the ground floor, walking out to meet her.

"I found the base," Kelly said. "Nice big fresh blood dragon on the door. Almost like an invitation."

"Perfect," Daniel smirked. "Maybe they have his head already on a silver platter."

Kelly snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes. Daniel turned to Sari as the others left to the main road to give them a fraction more privacy.

"Hurry back, okay?" Sari asked, arms around Daniel's neck.

"Of course," Daniel smirked, kissing her. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Wait for me in the church, alright?"

"Moving up the wedding date?" Sari asked grinning.

"If we find him here, absolutely," Daniel smiled.

"You better not leave me waiting on the alter," Sari warned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Never," Daniel smiled. "I'd come back to you even if I was dead."

"Yeah but then I'd have to shoot you," Sari grinned. "That would kinda put a damper on the wedding mood."

Daniel chuckled, kissing her again before stepping back and drawing his knife.

"Well, I'm off to destroy an asshole," Daniel grinned.

"Have fun," Sari smiled. "Don't make too much of a mess."

"It's not my mess to clean up," Daniel shrugged turning and walking to the others.

"Let's get this over with," Michael said. "I want to sleep."

Daniel nodded and they all ran out into the city, Kelly leading them through the winding maze of streets. Finally they stopped as a door with a blood dragon came into view.

"Looks fresh," Daniel said. "Let's go."

They ran around three buildings, coming out of an alley and scrambling up a pipe on the wall to the second floor, silently entering the window. Inside, everything was dark but just light enough to see. They silently crept through the building until they reached the last room. After a moment to slow his breathing and calm himself, Daniel kicked the door in and sprinted in the room. The others followed and froze, staring at the bed.

"Privyet Comrades," the unforgettable Russian voice greeted. "You were so close, but too slow. We have moved on now. And you were so close too. I thought you might actually get me this time. Ah well. Perhaps next time, duh? Do svidaniya."

The recording on the pillow shut off and Daniel shouted in rage, kicking a desk and sending it blasting out through the wall. Once it was out, the screeching reached them.

"Las Plagas," Michael said as they all walked to the hole, looking out. "They're heading toward the church."

"Over my dead body," Daniel snarled, turning and sprinting through the building, the others on his heels.

"This might be the one time that happens," Michael said.

Daniel didn't respond so they ran in silence until they reached the town square. Daniel made a bee line for the church while the others took up their usual positions, all grabbing the sniper rifles that they were only allowed to use in extreme cases, such as an army of Las Plagas.

"Sari?" Daniel called, stepping into the church.

"Is something wrong?" Sari asked stepping out of the hallway leading to the bathroom.

"Oh thank God," Daniel sighed. "Hide. Make sure it's secure and out of the way. There are Las Plagas coming. We'll be on the roofs. We can't leave until the Las Plagas are no longer chasing us, so we'll have to slow them down first. I'll come get you when we are ready."

Sari nodded and ran to hide as Daniel left to take up his own position on the ground, being the only one not planning to use a rifle. He waited in silence as they waited for the Las Plagas to arrive. However, as the minutes ticked by, nothing happened.

"Where are they?" Daniel asked into his communicator.

"Not a clue," Angel replied. "Are we sure this was their destination?"

"Well I didn't exactly stop to ask, but yeah," Daniel growled. "We're pretty damn sure they were headed to the only thing along that path."

"Well sorry Mr. Touchy," Angel huffed. "Didn't mean to step on your toes."

"Can it you two," Gabriel groaned. "You've been at each other's throats for days. Just quit arguing before you make things worse."

"Worse than what?" Daniel asked. "Waiting for an army of Las Plagas? What're we gonna meet, a giant infected dog with a mouth on its entire neck and chest?"

"Oh my God," Gabriel groaned. "I just meant that they might have gotten distracted and we don't want them to know where we are if they don't already know."

"Where the hell else would we be?" Daniel snapped.

"Don't mind him," Kelly spoke up. "He's just upset his boyfriend wasn't home."

"No one asked you Kelly!" Daniel snapped.

Just then, the Las Plagas' screaming began again. Daniel spun toward it as Las Plagas began to flood into the square through a side alley where Gabriel was supposed to be watching.

"Gabriel!" Daniel snapped.

"I was distracted by you," Gabriel countered. "What about Olivia?"

"I was watching the other way," Olivia said. "Sorry."

Daniel slashed a pair of Las Plagas zombies as they reached him then ducked under a machete and stood, slashing the Las Plagas zombie's spinal cord before spinning, kicking another into several behind it, launching them all. A moment later, he froze in place as throwing knives began to streak past. When it stopped, he began again, Michael joining him a moment later. Then, Gabriel and Kelly were fighting toward them from the other side. Olivia was to their right. Angel their left. They began to drop everything, unable to kill the Las Plagas but able to slow it enough to escape. Then, just as they neared the last few, bullets began to fly at them from all sides. They dove to the ground, using Las Plagas for cover before Angel stood, spinning and hurling several knives, disabling all of the heavy machine guns. A moment later, Las Plagas began to enter the square again, a couple dozen in a minute.

"So many," Daniel growled, slashing one of the Las Plagas that was already in the square then hurling it at a group charging at him. "We might have some trouble with this!"

Just then, a scream rang out from the church.

Daniel spun toward it but Angel was already on the way. Daniel followed, fighting his way through the Las Plagas just in time for Sari to sprint out of the church, Angel just behind her.

"She's alright!" Angel shouted as Daniel disabled several Las Plagas that attacked Sari.

Daniel hurled a Las Plagas away and told Angel to stay with her while he went to help the others, who were being swarmed. He fought into the crowd, thinning it rapidly before the others broke out of it, the crowd dispersing quickly as it chased them. Ten stayed to fight Daniel and he snapped one's neck around backward then push kicked it into another and both were impaled on a broken pole sticking up out of the street. Then, Daniel spun, kicking a third into the fourth and fifth. All three began to get up only for Daniel to slash them. Then, Daniel spun, ducking under a machete before slashing three spinal cords. Then, he caught the last two by the throats, breaking both and hurling the bodies. Just as he did, he froze. Angel was beside the church, hurling knives at the Las Plagas around the square. The problem was behind her. Sari. She had blood on her left sleeve and Daniel somehow knew she had been bitten when she screamed. There were no other Las Plagas around the pair.

Sari was staggering toward Angel, arms extended and moth open, blood running out. She was infected. A Las Plagas. She had to be killed. But she was Sari.

"Angel!" Gabriel shouted, also seeing what was happening. "Behind you!"

Angel spun, drawing three knives only to freeze, dropping the knives when she saw what was behind her.

"No," Angel breathed, backing away. "No! Sari!"

Sari growled, continuing toward Angel, beginning to regain her ability to move as the parasite adjusted to controlling her.

"Angel, kill her!" Michael shouted.

"Michael!" Olivia shouted. "She's going to kill Angel!"

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, tears flooding down his face and squeezing his hands into fists. After a moment, he pulled out a high-explosive grenade and pulled the pin, hurling it at the church steeple.

"Sari, stop!" Angel pleaded.

Just as she took a step forward, the grenade exploded against the church and she looked up at it, seeing the steeple beginning to tilt toward her and Sari. She staggered backward, falling onto her back. She sat up, looking to Sari just as Sari looked up at the source of the shadow now engulfing her. Then, the steeple crashed down on top of her, smashing in the street, blood and chunks of flesh splattered out from under the rubble. Angel looked back at Daniel as he fell to his knees, sobbing.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Gabriel asked. "Angel, that's not how it happened."

"Yes it is," Angel said. "I was literally right there. I watched it happen."

"Exactly," Gabriel said. "You were right there watching your sister die. Your brain probably altered the memory to shield you from the full reality."

"So what really happened?" Alice asked.

"Well, rewind a bit to where Olivia told Michael what Sari was going to do," Gabriel said. "There was no grenade. We had none. Plus, even if we did, Daniel wouldn't have used one. He could never have intentionally harmed Sari, Las Plagas or no. Not even to protect Angel."

* * *

"She's going to kill Angel!"

"I know!" Daniel said. "But...Sari..."

"Sari, stop!" Angel pleaded as Sari got within arm's reach, fingers curling around Angel's shirt.

"Kill her Angel!" Gabriel shouted. "It's not your sister!"

"She's still..." Daniel mumbled, looking up as Sari began to open her mouth.

He sprinted forward, shoving Angel aside and tackling Sari, pinning her arms to the ground.

"Sari, stop it!" Daniel pleaded, in tears and barely able to see.

Sari's feet slammed into his face, flipping him onto his back before she pounced on him, trying to bite his neck. He grabbed her shoulders, holding her back. After a minute, he shoved her off, standing just in time for her to jump at him again. He caught her wrists, holding her back again.

"Sari, please!" Daniel begged. "Please stop. Please snap out of it!"

Sari lunged at him again, coming close to his neck before the ground beside Daniel's foot exploded, launching him into the side of the church, throwing Sari backward, into the wall of the church. Angel sprinted forward several steps before slowing to a stop, Gabriel shouting for her to think. Sari pushed herself up, tears running out of her eyes as blood ran out of her mouth.

"Sari," Angel breathed, stepping forward as Sari began forward. "Please Sari. Please come back to us!"

Angel wiped her eyes as Daniel pushed himself up at the hole, staring down at Sari as she neared Angel.

"Sari," Daniel sobbed, falling to his knees. "Please just stop."

"Daniel look out!" Michael shouted pointing at a Las Plagas with an RPG. "Rocket!"

Daniel looked up at the Las Plagas just as the rocket fired, hitting just below Daniel. The explosion blasted a good majority of the wall into rubble and sent one of Daniel's legs flying, mutilated and ruined.

"Fuck no rifle rules," Michael snarled, sprinting to the nearest rifle, Kelly's, and aiming in at the Las Plagas as it raised the RPG at the church again.

Michael fired first, hitting the rocket and making it explode, the the Las Plagas flying backward through a wall. They all heard a groaning and turned to look as the steeple began to tilt.

"It's coming down!" Gabriel shouted. "Angel, move!"

Angel began to sprint for Sari, meaning to help her sister, but before she could get there, Kelly grabbed her, sprinting away as the steeple fell. Kelly dove forward with Angel as the steeple crashed down on Sari. Angel sat up, staring at the rubble and the blood and pieces of her sister that had managed to splatter out from under it. After a moment, more screeching reached their ears.

"Get Daniel!" Michael shouted to Gabriel. "We're leaving! Now!"

Gabriel and Olivia sprinted into the church, returning shortly after with a badly burned and now legless Daniel and they threw him onto the back of their truck, Gabriel jumping up with him and Angel as the others piled into the cab, Kelly gunning it and speeding away from the army of Las Plagas that would be there any minute.

* * *

"So...Daniel technically didn't kill Sari," Janice said.

"He feels like he did because he didn't protect her," Gabriel said. "He blames himself. We've tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault but..."

"But he feels too guilty to believe you," I stated. "I can understand why he hates Las Plagas zombies so much I guess."

"Yes," Angel nodded. "If it was a choice between living with Conrad Carver or living in a town full of Las Plagas zombies locked in basements, I think he'd choose Carver. And not for the chance to kill him."

Gabriel nodded then looked around.

"I think we're getting close," Gabriel said.

"Five minutes out at this speed," I reported after my wolf told me. "Everyone get ready. We'll be swarmed the moment they slow down."

Angel formed several knives and Gabriel drew an MPX, and Alice and Janice drew their machetes. I drew my pistol and we waited. Very soon, we wound find Daniel, and then, we would probably kick his ass for leaving.

* * *

Read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the Resident Evil Series or any of the characters.

* * *

Found

The wolves slowed to a stop after jumping the prison gates, skidding across the ground for a ways before we all dropped to the ground. Of course, I say gates but really it was just a dozen or more destroyed cars stacked and compressed into a wall. We stared at it for a moment before turning and making our way inside, the wolves leaving to find food. After roughly three minutes, we were standing in the mess hall, looking around at the dead enhanced infected lying wherever they had fallen, all dead with knife wounds to the head, or their heads crushed in.

"He was definitely here at one time," I stated. "But he should have come to meet us by now, right?"

"Definitely," Angel nodded, holding a knife tightly between each finger on each hand.

"Let's check the upper floors," Alice said. "Split up. Angel, you go with Rayne. I'll go with Gabriel and Janice."

I nodded and we split up, heading for the two staircases in the prison. Angel and I went to the second floor and the others went to the roof, planning to meet on the third floor. The second floor was littered with debris, broken bent piece of metal, and bodies. All of the infected present had been killed, but it was still unnerving to see well over a hundred bodies at any given time. We searched the floor quickly, meeting back up at the staircase, neither having found anything.

"Did he really do all this alone?" I asked. "I mean, he's a great fighter an all...but still..."

Angel nodded an agreement as we made our way to the third floor. It was spotless. Not a drop of blood, not a single body. it was trashed, as we had left it, but the lack of any sign of fighting was almost more unnerving than seeing all of the bodies on the first and second floor. Angel seemed to agree, because she raised her knives, gripping them tightly. I drew my katana and we made out way as silently as we could down the hallway. Several papers blew across our path from a breeze from somewhere, the sound of them brushing the ground and each other seeming amplified in the silence. We reached the first door within a minute and stopped. The door was cracked open so I set my hand against it and looked to Angel. She nodded and I shoved the door open, stopping it before it could hit the wall as Angel stepped through, looking around. She lowered her hands slightly and I peeked past her. It looked like it was a file room. There were filing cabinets and small book shelves everywhere, most destroyed.

We left the room, continuing down the hall to the next door. This was open so I carefully looked in. Empty. It was an office, complete with a smashed desk. We continued along the floor, finding several more file rooms and offices, and one lounge, but no sign of life. Finally we reached the other stairwell just as Alice and the others returned to it, having searched the part of the building on the other side of it.

"Nothing," Alice reported quietly.

"Same," Angel said. "Basement?"

"Flooded," Alice said. "Last time we were here, at least."

"Not the armory," I reminded her. "And Daniel would want weapons."

"There's no telling what we'd meet there," Alice stated. "Let's head downstairs. We'll decide once we're down there."

We all nodded, slowly making our way down the stairs. As we reached the ground floor, we pushed the door open and froze. Standing in the center of the corpses, stood a very familiar giant with a very familiar axe.

"Got him," Gabriel growled, sprinting forward as Angel began to hurl knives at it.

It turned, the knives hitting it in the head every time. Then, it swung at Gabriel, barely missing before Gabriel jumped, fist smashing into its head and taking it off, killing the executioner.

"What...how..." I blinked. "Can Daniel do that?"

"Not sure," Angel said. "He's never tried."

I nodded and we walked to the elevator shaft leading down into the basement. Where last time it had been flooded, this time it was dry.

"How is it..." Alice began but stopped herself sighing. "Lets go."

We all dropped to the bottom of the shaft and Gabriel pried the door open. It was dark. Pitch black. Gabriel pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. The sight of blood, guts, and body parts splattered across everything greeted us. For the first time since this hell began, I felt the urge to vomit. Alice and Janice covered their mouths against the smell, but Gabriel and Angel seemed unfazed.

"I've never seen him do this before," Angel stated.

"Same," Gabriel nodded. "Something's up."

She nodded and we all climbed into the basement hallway. I wiped the blood and zombie entrails off my hands on my pants and held my katana tightly as we made out way down the hallway, the various remains on the floor squelching and sucking as we walked, our feet sticking in it like mud. The smell was awful. And as we walked it simply continued to get stronger. After several minutes, we reached the armory door. It was open and the inside of the armory was both similar to the hallway, and completely different. The walls and floor were decorated the same, along with the ceiling judging by the blood still dripping to the floor around the room, but most of the room was filled with sharpened pieces of metal with infected impaled on them in various positions but all dead. There had to be at least twenty dead infected in the room, and the room had been stripped of weapons. But there was no sign of Daniel, beyond the redecorating that had taken place. We turned back, returning to the elevator where I lifted us all to the first floor again. We walked out and made our way out to the garage where the armored transport was. The garage door was closed so Gabriel opened it. Inside, there was no transport. There was a motor on an engine cradle, but the transport was gone. The garage was also decorated like the hallway outside the armory.

"Okay, I'm starting to get a little bit...worried," Janice spoke up.

"He's never been this brutal," Gabriel said. "Either he's really not handling leaving us behind well, or it's not him."

It was starting to get dark, so we turned to go back into the prison. Just as we reached the door, an air raid siren began.

"What is that?" Alice breathed.

"A siren?" Janice asked.

"Tsunami siren?" I guessed.

"What's that?" Gabriel asked pointing away from the prison.

We turned to look and saw something flashing in a top-story window of a building beside the prison.

"It's morse code," Angel stated after staring at the seemingly random flashing for a moment.

"So then he wasn't in the prison at all," Gabriel said. "Can you tell what he's saying?"

"Get over here now you fucking moron," Alice said.

"In his own words yes," Angel agreed.

"He's saying, get away from the prison," I translated.

Gabriel nodded, climbing the wall of cars and looking out then sighing.

"What?" Angel asked.

"We're surrounded," Gabriel said. "Too many to fight."

I lifted the rest of us up next to him and Alice, Janice, and I groaned.

"Just like last time," I stated. "Let's get the fuck over there."

Gabriel nodded and dropped down readying himself to use the wall to clear a path.

"Gabriel!" Angel snapped, making him stop. "Maybe Daniel put it up for a reason other than to keep the infected out."

Gabriel stared at her for a moment then nodded and jumped back up to the rest of us, cracking his knuckles.

"Then we do this the fun way," Gabriel said.

"Allow me," I said holding out my hand. "This much I can do."

I used my powers to split the horde in a line directly to the building the light was in, hurling the horde away and clearing a path. Then, we dropped to the ground, sprinting along the path and into the building. Gabriel and Janice stepped off to the sides of the door, Gabriel blocking it quickly with the sturdiest things he could find.

"We'll handle the door," Gabriel said. "We'll call if anything tries to get in. They seem distracted though."

I looked out, he was right. They were moving back to the prison again, ignoring us.

"We're going to see Daniel," Angel said. "Back in a while."

"Take your time," Gabriel said. "I'm sure you've got plenty to talk about."

Angel nodded and we turned, heading up the stairs to the fourth floor where we saw the light. Alice and I stopped at the door to the floor and Angel looked at us knowingly.

"We'll be on the third floor so you can have privacy," Alice said.

"Be easy on him," I said. "He did it to protect us all."

Angel nodded and Alice and I turned, heading back toward the third floor.

* * *

Angel turned, opening the door and walking into the room then walking through the building, checking room after room until she finally found the window where the light had been. There was a handheld mirror on the window sill and Daniel was leaning against the window sill beside it. Angel walked forward, stopping in front of him and staring at him.

"I-"

 _SMACK!_

Daniel's head turned to the side, cheek already red but the color fading almost instantly. He turned to look pack at Angel and she smacked his other cheek as well. He looked back at her again and again she smacked him.

"How dare you?" Angel finally hissed. "How dare you abandon us?"

"It would be safer for you-"

 _SMACK!_

Daniel sighed quietly, looking up at Angel, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I wanted to keep you as far from Conrad Carver as possible," Daniel stated. "Every other person I've cared about that was near him has died."

"You're an idiot," Angel said. "That doesn't make it okay for you to abandon us. You could have told me the truth. You could have told me what you were planning. What you were thinking. You could have told me that you wanted to go alone."

"You would never have let me," Daniel said.

"Because you just don't get it!" Angel snapped grabbing him by the collar. "You need us and we need you!" She released his collar, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Why don't you understand? You're not just our leader. You're not just the leader of our team. You are the team. Without you...we're just...people. Without you...there's nothing left."

"That's not true," Daniel said. "Gabriel has the same powers as me. And he's smarter. He can take charge. Or you."

"No," Angel snorted shaking her head before resting her forehead against his chest. "It's not about powers, or intelligence. You hold our group together. You make us feel like everything's alright, even when we're fighting an army of Las Plagas. When we're around you...nothing can touch us. We...We're all able to find happiness in a world where humanity is about to go extinct."

"That's not me," Daniel said. "That's all of you."

"No," Angel smiled. "It's not. It's you. It's always been you. You brought us together. We never joined for each other, we joined for you. Without you, our group would just drift apart."

"It already is," Daniel said. "Michael's gone. I was banished. You're leaving to be with Kurt. Gabriel's probably going to leave it for Janice. The group's finished."

"What are you talking about?" Angel sniffed, pulling back and looking up at him. "I'm not going anywhere. How have you not realized that? There's nothing for me out there. My family is here. This is where I belong."

Daniel blinked in surprise before smiling before it faded.

"I can't let you come with me Angel," Daniel said. "Conrad Carver is too dangerous. I can't beat him alone. Daniel was always going to fight him with me. But now...At the very least, I'm going to ensure he never hurts you."

"You see?" Angel said smiling. "You still don't get it. You're not alone. You never have been. I'm here. And Gabriel. And Kelly. And Olivia. And now Rayne, and Alice, and Janice, and everyone else. You have so many friends here, all willing to stand at your side and fight this battle with you. You don't need to fight him alone, and I won't let you. I'm not safe staying behind. I'm safe by your side, where I belong. We've all survived this long because we were with you. And you're safest with us. I'm not letting you go again. I've gone too long already without being fair."

"Angel," Daniel sighed. "You don't need-"

"I do," Angel said, wiping her eyes uselessly. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to. I know now that it wasn't Kurt I loved. He was just the one I pushed my feelings to to hide the truth from myself. I didn't want to be in love with you. Because, you were in love with Sari, even after all this time. So, I couldn't be with you. So I pushed my feelings off onto Kurt instead. And I'm so sorry. If I hadn't done that...If I hadn't hurt you and made you question wether or not you wanted to keep fighting...maybe...maybe Michael wouldn't have had to..."

"Don't," Daniel growled. "Michael's death was not your fault. Blame Wesker and Carver. They sent that thing after us. It's their fault. You couldn't have known."

Angel nodded, and leaned against him, his arms slipping around her, his chin resting on her head.

"I love you Angel," Daniel said.

"I love you too," Angel said. "You idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," Daniel smiled. "For as long as you'll have me."

"Forever," Angel smiled, wiping her eyes again. "I'm not letting you go ever again."

"Good," Daniel smiled. "It's a pain training now gang members."

Angel laughed lightly. After a moment she pulled back, reaching up and kissing him. He kissed her back but after a moment there was a loud crash and a muffled shout of pain and Angel pulled back.

"What was that?" Angel asked.

"That would be our friend, Conrad Carver's second in command," Daniel said.

"And, just out of curiosity, why did we have to leave the prison?"

"New type of infected," Daniel said, walking toward the door, his hand in hers. "Deadly. Only comes out at night so I got the siren working both to get your attention when you got here and to warn me to get inside."

Angel nodded as they reached the second floor and he pushed the door open.

"Let's go meet our friend."

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
